The Wormhole
by Neko Blue Hydrangea
Summary: Sonic's injured from a recent quarrel with Eggman, and not to mention in an alternate universe! With only Amy as a clutch, will there be a chance for love to blossom? Will they ever get home? All these answer's revealed if you read! [One Shot] [Complete]
1. How They Got There

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter One: How We Got There**

**Summary: Sonic's injured from a recent quarrel with Eggman, and not to mention in an alternate universe! With only Amy as a clutch, will there be a chance for love to blossom? Will they ever get home? All these answer's revealed if you read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**THIS IS A SONAMY! If you don't like it go away... This story was just written randomly, in other words, I just sat down and typed what ever popped into my head. I did do a little revising, but if you find that this story is not interesting, then don't even bother sending me a flame. Thanks, and enjoy the story! Warning: This is my first romance flick!**

* * *

The blue biplane called the Tornado, landed peacefully on a small, uncharted island. There were palm trees on the peach with ripe coconuts. The beach ended where a vast jungle started filled with ripe banana and other tree's of all sorts. The sun shone beautifully, making the leaves shine an exquisite green, and the smell of the ocean traveling on the wind was calming to the touch.

A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog jumped down from the cockpit. He breathed in the refreshing air for a moment before turning back toward the plane.

"Tails, you got the locater?" He asked, while shielding the bright sun from his eyes as he looked up.

A small twin tailed fox jumped down, and by spinning his tails like helicopter blades, took flight. He landed with a soft thud, and handed the hedgehog a small machine that looked like an I-pod.

"Here it is Sonic" Tails said with a smile while handing it over to the hedgehog.

Sonic took the machine and studied the small green screen. On it was a small picture of chaos emerald, and a small blinking dot about three centimeters away.

"Judging by this screen, were about twenty feet away" Sonic said. A confident smile spread across his lips. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Tails groaned as the hedgehog disappeared, leavening Tails in a cloud of smoke. Tails had to cover his eyes with his arm to protect them from sand, and coughed as he breathed in the tainted oxygen the smoke created.

"Wait!" Tails cried once the dust cleared. He ran after the hedgehog, his twin tails spinning behind him for extra speed. Tails followed the smoke trail Sonic left behind, carefully avoiding any tree roots, rocks, and other obstacles on the jungle floor.

Suddenly Tails came upon a clearing. It was a cliff that dropped about a mile. Tails dug his heels into the ground and tried in vain to stop himself. Tails shut his eyes instantly in panic as his feet went over the edge. He felt pressure on his arm as he was suddenly pulled into the opposite direction and landed with a thud on the ground again. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Sonic staring at him.

"You gotta be more careful big guy" Sonic scolded, his arms across his chest and a cock-eyed expression on his face.

Tails smiled and scratched his neck. "Hee.. hee... hee... I will."

Sonic turned back toward the cliff, it was about two miles wide. He looked down and saw a raging river, swirling viscously. The small debris it carried were slammed against the large rocks with an extreme amount of force. Sonic gulped at the sight of it, he couldn't swim and water always made him uneasy.

"I don't think this cliff is natural" Tails said suddenly.

Sonic directed his attention toward him. Tails was on his knees and observing a clump of dirt in his paw.

"What do yah mean 'not natural?'" Sonic asked, bending over. He scooped up a clump of dirt and observed it.

"Something dug this" Tails said.

Sonic dropped the dirt with a glare. "Not something, someone."

Tails thought a moment while staring at the dirt in his paw. "Eggman!" He shouted suddenly, jumping up. "If we don't hurry he'll get the chaos emerald!"

"Don't worry Tails" Sonic said confidently, tossing the locator. "I'll stall him; you just find that emerald!" He ordered.

Tails fumbled with the locator. "But how will-?" Tails started to ask before a cloud of smoke attacked him. _'Sonic...be careful'_ Tails silently prayed as he shielded his eye's and coughed. He waited for the dust to clear before turning his attention to the locator.

_'Wow! I'm almost directly above it'_ he thought as he started to spin his tails. He took flight and headed across the huge gap in the earth. He landed carefully on the other side and jogged into the jungle, his attention half on his surroundings, half on the small screen he was holding.

Tails stopped when he was directly above the mini-emerald on the screen. _'Where is it?'_ he wondered as he walked around, his baby blue eye's searching for any clue of an emerald. Suddenly a glint in the sunlight caught his eye, and Tails focused on the faint sparkle.

_'The blue chaos emerald!'_ Tails thought happily as he jogged toward it. He watched the emerald become larger as he approached until he was directly above it. He scooped it up and stared at the large translucent sapphire jewel. _'I found a chaos emerald!' _he thought, silently congratulating himself. _'Better get this back to Sonic!'_

An explosion in the distance caught Tails by surprise. He turned around and saw another large black cloud speckled with fire as another explosion vibrated in the air. _'Sonic!'_ Tails thought excitedly as he ran toward the direction of the explosions.

He came into a clearing cut free of jungle trees. The ground was bare dirt with stumps stretching as far as the eye could see. There was a giant metal purple mole with paws made like giant shovels. The robot was hissing and sparking, and the dents of recent spin dash attacks could be seen on it. Above it was Eggman, sitting in his egg-mobile, banging his ship in anger, and throwing curses at the blue hedgehog standing before his mole machine, his arms crossed and a confident smile plastered on his lips.

"Come on Egghead! Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted while tapping his foot.

"Get him!" Yelled the egg shaped man with an orange mustache, while pointing toward Sonic.

The metal mole moved toward Sonic with surprising speed, but it wasn't fast enough. Sonic jumped high dodging the robot, then did a spin dash in midair. He collided with the machine's head; it's main control system, causing the machine to spark and hiss. Sonic jumped backwards, summer salting to his feet, just as the robot deactivated and fell to the ground.

"I'll get you for this!" Eggman yelled while shaking his fist, as he got smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely from site.

Sonic smiled. "I didn't even need a power ring... guess I'm getting stronger then I thought."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as he walked up from behind the hedgehog.

"Tails! Did you-?" Sonic started.

Tails pulled out the blue chaos emerald from behind him and held it out to the hedgehog. It sparkled in the sunlight and blue rebounded off the jewel and onto the hedgehog as he stared at it.

"Good work big guy" Sonic said as he smiled and ruffled Tails' head. Tails laughed.

"So what did you mean by 'I must be stronger then I thought?'" Tails asked as he followed Sonic.

"I've been learning some new moves" Sonic said happily. "Some kung fu!"

Tails sighed. "Ever since Knuckles beat you that's all you care about!"

"Care about what?" Sonic asked.

"A rematch" Tails said.

"That's right! No way I'm gonna let Knucklehead get away with whooping my butt" Sonic said, a smile of confidence on his face. "I'm gonna whoop him so hard next time, he won't be able to sit for a week!"

Tails sighed and shook his head, though there was a smile on his face. Suddenly an idea flashed in his head making his grin increase in size.

"Race you back to the Tornado!" Tails called as he ran off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sonic laughed as he raced after him.

* * *

Sonic yawned as he watched Tails tune up the Tornado. Once the blue emerald had been placed safely with the other five, Tails had quickly rushed toward his plane, making sure it was perfect, in case any immediate missions came up.

Sonic looked around the workshop, noticing it was a lot messier then before. Unfinished inventions were all over the tables. Tools were just lying beside them as though they had been dropped suddenly. Machine parts lay on the floor, as though they were dropped there and left to be picked up later, which no one ever came around to "later." Some the other inventions like the Cyclone was left still in need of repair, and Tails' new invention, the Twister (a helicopter/submarine) was still in need of some "fine-tuning."

Sonic grabbed one of the _Inventors Magazines_ he happened to notice among the clutters of mess and opened to a random page. "You really let this place go, huh?"

"I'm busy" Tails stated simply; his attention focused on the Tornado.

Sonic read about a paragraph of, at least to him, was a bunch of bibble babble, before he was bored again. He placed the magazine on the table again and sighed. "You should hire a maid or something."

Tails shut the compartment on the Tornado and picked up the tools that he had been using. "Nah... I'll clean it up" Tails said as he put the tools on the table. He looked around the workshop and grinned sheepishly. "Eventually..." he added.

Sonic noticed Tails seemed drained, his ears and tails were drooping. Sonic looked at the clock. Surprisingly it was midnight. He turned back and saw Tails stifle a yawn.

"You should get some rest little buddy" Sonic said in concern as he stood up.

"But I need to finish the-"

"You need rest. I can't have my best buddy sick on the job!"

Tails thought a moment, before reluctantly agreeing. Tails shut the garage door and headed into his house. "Night Sonic."

"Night pal" Sonic answered with a smile as he watched Tails head upstairs to his room. _'He works himself way to hard...'_ Sonic thought. _'He needs a vacation big time!'_

Sonic went outside and stretched. _'What a beautiful night'_ He looked up at the large full moon and the diamond shaped stars. The summer breeze was crisp.

"Perfect night for a quick jog" Sonic thought aloud, "before I go to bed at least" he added.

Sonic began to rev up when the sound of swooshing wings made Sonic stop. Sonic stood tall in alarm and listened, his ears twitching. He heard a smooth thud from the left side of Tails' workshop.

"Who's there?" Sonic called. His keen sense of smell picked up a musky perfume as he headed toward the side of the workshop, and he knew exactly who it was before he saw them.

"Ah, here to steal the emeralds I presume?" Sonic called as he turned the corner and found himself standing right in front of the white bat. "Rouge" he growled.

"Well, well, well" Rouge said, as she cat walked toward him. "What a clever little hedgehog" she said as she poked his nose.

Sonic glared at her. "There's no way your getting those emeralds."

"Oh! I don't want the emeralds" Rouge said as she began to slowly circle the hedgehog.

"Well, why are you here?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He glared suspiciously at the bat, as she turned from him.

"I was out minding my own business when I just happened to spot a red chaos emerald" she said.

Sonic stared at her suspiciously. He knew full well that Rouge didn't do good deeds for free. "What do you want?" He asked.

Rouge suddenly seemed nervous. "There's something I really want... and no matter how hard I try... I can't seem to get it!" She said. "I want... Knuckles."

Sonic's eye's widened and his arms dropped in shock. "Knuckles?"

"Yes..." she answered, turning her gaze away. "I... l-luh-love him" she confessed, "but he doesn't seem to notice me. You have to talk to him for me!"

"I don't know" Sonic said while crossing his arms again and closing his eye's. A smile spread across his lips. "Knuckles can be a stubborn jacka-"

"Please! You have to help me!" Rouge shouted suddenly, almost lunging at the hedgehog.

Sonic stepped back in surprise. "Okay! Okay!"

Sonic suddenly looked thoughtful. He didn't want to wake Tails up, and he knew full well it would be better if Sonic went with someone, in case Rouge had something up her sleeve, therefore leaving now was not an option. "Come by in the morning and lead me n' Tails to where you saw the chaos emerald, and I'll see what I can do."

Rouge seemed surprised. "You will?"

Sonic was surprised himself that he had said that, usually he didn't fiddle with other people's relationships. But Rouge seemed desperate, and the hero inside of him wasn't about to let her down. _'Stupid heroism' _Sonic thought, and nodded his head. "I don't think your going to need much help though."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"I mean... I think Knux already like's you."

"Are you serious?" Asked Rouge, staring at the hedgehog with shock.

"Yeah... just don't tell him I told yah, or else he'll have my head!" Sonic warned.

Suddenly the hedgehog got into a fighting pose and smiled confidently. "And if you do happen to have trouble, I'll knock some sense into him! Emphasis on knock!"

"Thank you!" Rouge shouted in excitement. Then a thought crossed her mind that made her smile deviously. She lunged and grabbed the hedgehog in a hug.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get offa me!" Sonic shouted as he struggled.

"Just wanted to say thanks" she said innocently when she let go. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic stared in surprise for a minute, not noticing the small blush he had developed. He slowly reached up and held his cheek in his hand.

Rouge smiled. "See yah later" she called as she flapped her wings and jumped into the air, disappearing into the darkness.

Sonic wiped his face roughly to rid the "germs" she might of left on him. _'How do I get myself into these things?'_ he thought as he went inside, still rubbing his cheek. _'I'll get her for that!'_

* * *

It was a cold and crisp morning. The sun was just peaking over the ridge of the mountains in the distance, surrounded by pinks and yellows. The silence was shattered like glass by the _chunka chunka _sound of wheels on a metal railroad.

Amy smiled dreamily as she sat on the train on its way to the Mystic Ruins. On her lap sat a cake that read "happy birthday!" And she had two boxes that were both wrapped in sparkly green paper with a red bow.

_'I'm so glad Tails invited me to Sonic's birthday surprise!'_ she thought excitedly as she sat. She had on her brand new shoes and was wearing a flower behind her ear. _'I hope he like's my present!'_

Soon the train stopped and the intercom came on. "Mystic Ruins" said a lady's voice. Amy quickly hopped off the train, and was surprised to see Tails waiting for her.

"Tails!" She shouted as she ran over. "I'm not too late am I?"

Tails smiled. "No, he's still asleep."

"Has Knuckles arrived yet?" Amy asked.

"No" Tails said as he started walking down the stairs that led to the train stop. "But Rouge is here" Tails said, puzzled.

"Rouge?" Amy asked. "Why would she be here?" Tails shrugged an answer.

"Why isn't Cream with you?" Asked Tails, taking the cake to ease Amy's load.

"She had some appointments with her mom so she told me to bring her and her mom's present for them" Amy answered.

Tails headed back to the workshop at a fast walk, and Amy trotted to keep up. Once they reached Tails' workshop, Tails put the birthday cake in his fridge and took Amy's and Cream's present into his room.

Amy sat next to Rouge in the living room. "Hey!" She said cheerfully.

"What's all the stuff for?" Rouge asked. She had watched Tails and Amy come in with wrapped boxes of, to her, unknown objects.

"Tails invited me to Sonic's birthday party!"

"Birthday party?" Rouge said sitting up. _'Why didn't he tell me that last night?'_ she wondered.

"You didn't know?" Amy asked. "Well, it's cool you showed up, none the less."

"Yeah" Tails said as he walked into the living room. "I hope Knuckles doesn't blow this off."

"If he does I'll throttle him!" Amy shouted suddenly, standing up with clenched fists.

As if on que, there was a knock on the door. Tails jumped up, "I'll get it!"

Knuckles stood in the doorway with an unwrapped portable gumball machine and a bag of gumballs. He smiled and asked, "what's up?"

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails said before he took the presents. "Everyone's in the living room" he said as he headed upstairs and into his bedroom.

Knuckles stopped short at the living room doorway. "Rouge? What are you doing here?"

Rouge blushed for a second or two before realizing her own vulnerability and quickly regained posture. "Same reason your here" she said flatly. "Now excuse me, I need to call someone" she said as she headed for the front door, purposely pushing Knuckles out of the way while pulling a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Sheesh, she can be a bit-"

"Knuckles!" Tails cried as he walked into the room. "No swears while your under my roof!"

Knuckles sighed.

"Excuse me but..." Amy said, getting Tails and Knuckles' attention. "I need to use the bathroom."

Knuckles smiled evilly. "It's upstairs on the left..."

"Thanks Knuckles" Amy said as she began to walk away.

Tails caught Knuckles smile and decided to join in as he sat down on the living room chair. "Next to Sonic's room" he said with a smile.

Amy left the room and Tails and Knuckles looked at each other with large smiles. "I couldn't think of a better alarm clock" Knuckles joked and the two began to laugh.

Amy went up the stairs and into the small hallway. She turned left to a room without a sign on it and turned on the light. Once she relieved herself and washed her hands, she stepped back out, and found herself facing the wooden door with a sign that said in big bold letters SONIC.

She couldn't resist; she was like a bug attracted to a light. The uncontrollable urge to see him was just so strong. She could feel her heart beating in her head and against her chest as her hand inched closer and closer to the golden doorknob. Suddenly the doorknob moved on it's own, and Amy froze.

Sonic opened the door, his fur matted and his quills out of place. He had his eye's screwed shut as he stretched and yawned at the same time, an arm reached toward the sky and another around his mouth. He opened his eyes and let out squeak while jumping back.

"AMY!" he half asked, half shouted as he tripped over his sneakers on the floor and fell hard on his back. "OOF!"

Amy squealed with excitement. "Sonic!" She shouted as she ran toward him and jumped on top of him. She grabbed him in a bear hug and nuzzled against his neck.

"Uh... Eh... I... Err... help?" Sonic was barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Amy... you're... choking... me" he wheezed.

Amy smiled and loosened her grip just a bit, enough so that he could breath, but not enough so that he could escape. After a couple of minutes of her snuggling against his chest, she felt the tension start to leave his body, and her smile grew larger.

Sonic sighed a bit in annoyance. "You know, I like to get up in the morning without being tackled to the ground." Sonic was about to add "by a little girl with a stupid schoolgirl crush" but decided against it, for he didn't want to make her cry and cause him to get more unwanted attention.

Amy let go of him and smiled. "I'll be waiting down stairs" she said excitedly.

Sonic watched her go. _'What's she doing here anyway?'_ he thought bewilderedly as he walked into the bathroom. Suddenly he remembered what day it was.

"Crap" Sonic said under his breath as he fixed his quills and untangled the knots in his fur. "Man, I need to deal with Rouge too?" He whined as he took his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it.

_'Today, is not my day'_ he thought miserably as he finished brushing his teeth. After he went into his room and yanked on some socks and shoes. It was a couple minutes later when he walked into the chatty living room.

"Ah! So sleeping beauty's finally awake" Knuckles said smiling at him.

"Well, at least I'm a beauty" Sonic retorted. "To bad I can't say the same for you" he added.

"Why you little-" Knuckles took a deep breath to keep himself from over reacting. He then stood up and held up his hand. "Cocky as ever, happy birthday man."

Sonic, a bit surprised by Knuckles' reaction, smiled at him and gave him a high five.

"Happy birthday!" Amy squealed, grabbing him again.

"Uh... yeah, thanks Amy" Sonic said nervously.

Tails smiled. "Happy birthday Sonic."

Sonic looked at his little adoptive brother and smiled. "Thanks Big guy." He ruffled Tails' head.

"Well, well, well" Rouge said as she walked up to the cobalt hedgehog. "You should have told me last night; I would have got you something better." Everyone turned to Sonic in surprise.

"Yeah... nice to see you too" Sonic said sarcastically.

"What's this about Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. Knuckles turned to him too. Both of them were baffled.

But Amy was a different story; no one seemed to notice her fuming in the background, until she pulled out her hammer. "Last... night...?" She asked angrily.

"I... uh... Amy? I... uh... I can explain... just put the hammer down" Sonic said nervously, backing away from the enraged hedgehog

Rouge decided to save him the time of explaining everything and a thrashing from a furious Amy. "Why, I found a chaos emerald" she said placing her hands on her hips. "And I thought I'd be nice and show you guy's to it."

"You heard her Tails" Sonic said. "Start the Tornado."

No one protested. They all knew that even though Sonic's birthday was important, Eggman not getting a chaos emerald as a foundation to get the other six was a much greater cause for action, then celebrating a mere birthday. Without a word Tails went off to start the Tornado.

Knuckles looked at Rouge through squinted eyes as she watched the hedgehog follow the overly excited fox pup. "You're up to something..." he said suspiciously.

Rouge grinned mischievously. "I am?" She followed Sonic into the other room.

"I better come too" Knuckles said as he followed the other three furries. "Just in case."

Amy stood in the middle of the room speechless. "Oh NO! You are not leaving me here Sonic! SONIC!"

She ran into the garage and gaped at them.

Tails was in the cockpit while Sonic stood on the front of the plane. Knuckles was in one of the two extra seats behind Tails, and Rouge was about to get into the other.

"Don't leave me here!" She shouted, stamping her foot.

"Sorry Amy, but this is way too dangerous" Sonic said without looking at her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Rouge could see the hurt in Amy's eyes and felt instant sympathy. For she herself knew what it was like to be unrecognized as a lover. Rouge felt a connection with Amy and silently she vowed to help Amy win Sonic over.

"Besides" Rouge heard Sonic say. "There's no more seats left."

"I doubt that" Rouge said as she climbed down the side of the Tornado. "I can fly you know" she stated, looking at Sonic's glare right in the eye.

The two glared at each other for a long while until Sonic decided they had wasted enough time already. He snorted and turned away. "Fine" he said bluntly.

Rouge turned to Amy and whispered, "don't worry, you'll win him over eventually."

Amy stared at Rouge, first in bewilderment until she realized what Rouge meant. Amy whispered thanks before climbing into the seat.

* * *

"This is, about, where I saw the emerald" Rouge said as she stood on the sand of Emerald Cost. The sun was high in the sky and the ocean waves licked the shoreline. The giant building's of Station Square shone like silver, the windows glinting off the sunlight. Tourist's up and down the side where a sign read _Public Beach_ either laid back lazily or played about in the sand or water, even both.

Sonic jumped down from the Tornado, it's propellers still slowly coming to a stop. The sound of the engine dying could be heard from about three hundred yards away.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sonic.

"She's right...I can feel the emeralds energy" Knuckles said as he walked up beside the hedgehog.

"You don't think-?" Tails started to ask.

"Nah!" Sonic said. "No way he could have got here before us."

Suddenly there was an explosion that made the tourists scream and run about wildly. The Sonic Team turned to see a giant pink octopus looking robot walking up on shore, sending waves of water as it went. Eggman's evil laughter came from the loud speaker inside the robot.

"Eggman" Sonic scowled under his breath.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shouted someone in the distance. A streak of yellow light struck the machine and it lost its balance, falling backwards. Shadow suddenly landed next to Sonic, holding the red chaos emerald.

"Well, at least we know what happened to the emerald..." Sonic said, sweat dropping. "How's it going faker?"

Shadow was about give the cobalt hedgehog a witty comeback, when an explosion caught the Sonic Team's attention. The robot was back on its feet, and Sonic smiled in confidence.

"Lets party!" He shouted as he took off toward the machine. Shadow and Knuckles followed after him.

Sonic ran up one of the machines outstretched arms and jumped off its head in mid-air. He spun around, and then he brought both his feet down with full force on the robots head, making it spark.

A leg came up from behind Shadow and Knuckles, knocking them away, and making Shadow drop the chaos emerald. They landed with a loud thud, the wind knocked out of both of them. Rouge ran to Knuckles' side, as Shadow jumped up, unfazed by the attack, and knocked away a tendril that had threatened to squash the three of them.

"Are you all right?" Rouge asked in concern as she helped Knuckles stand.

"I'm fine!" Knuckles growled, ripping his arm away from the bat.

Rouge turned and crossed her arms. "Don't need to be such a grouch..."

Suddenly Knuckles grabbed her arm and ran, just as a robot tendril smacked into the ground where Rouge had been standing just moments before. Rouge looked up at Knuckles and smiled gratefully, before the two separated, ready to face the robot.

Meanwhile, Sonic was on the ground again, and he ran straight for the robot. Except a tendril hit him square in the face and sent him backwards. Amy was quick to react with her hammer as a tendril threatened to squash the blue hedgehog.

"No way are you gonna hurt my darling Sonic!" She proclaimed to the robot, her hands on her hips.

"Thanks Ames..." Sonic said before facing the robot again, holding his bleeding nose. Amy giggled in delight while a blush developed on her face.

"Sonic!" Tails called, his tails spinning rapidly as he flew over. "Here!"

Sonic grabbed the small glowing ring and absorbed it's power. And with a powered spin dash, flew towards the robot and hit it dead on.

The robot toppled backwards, hissing and sparking. The Sonic gang rushed to get out of the way, knowing full well that the robot was about to explode.

It landed on top of the red chaos emerald. The small gem couldn't take the pressure and cracked down the center. When the robot burst it mixed with the chaos energy of the emerald, creating a type of wormhole. A huge ray of red light burst forth, consuming everything like a nuclear explosion.

Amy tripped in her hasty escape, and Sonic was filled with an unexplainable fear that caused all his movements to become like slow motion in a movie. He skidded to a stop and headed in the opposite direction, running faster then he had ever ran in his life. He stopped right behind Amy, covering her and blocking her from the burst of energy. It all happened so quickly, nothing fully registered in Sonic's mind except that he needed to protect Amy.

Amy, on the other hand, blushed so much her face looked like Knuckles' fur. Sonic was kneeled over her, braced for impact. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized he was risking his life for her. A fear also crept up from the bottom of her soul as she realized the possibility of Sonic getting hurt, or maybe seriously injured, wasn't just a possibility anymore. But in the three seconds all this had happened, the burst had finally come upon the two, and there was no chance for any possible escape.

When it touched Sonic skin he felt it burn him. The pain was so intense, that he blacked out almost instantly. When it died down, nothing was left except the burning debris of a broken down robot.


	2. Ironic Love

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Two: Ironic Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

* * *

Shadow was the first to awaken. He sat up and blinked quickly, trying to remember all the past events that had took place. When his eyes fell upon the burning debris of a robot it all came to him. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. The others were still unconscious, lying on their backs where they fell or on their stomachs where they had landed from a dive. Shadow looked over each of them quickly, but efficiently, spotting no injuries. Next he turned his attention to the debris.

He looked about, almost desperately, and still there was no sign of the two missing hedgehogs. Not that Shadow really cared much, it's just their was something about Sonic that he found intriguing, and though he thought Amy was annoying, she was kind and had a good heart. In fact this is how he thought with all the other Sonic group members. He found a default with them, but always found a good thing about them as well, and it always balanced out, like a math equation.

"Did you find anything?" Came a feminine voice. Shadow turned from the debris and slowly nodded his head, which in turn caused Rouge to sigh.

"I was afraid you would say that..."

Shadow saw her sad face, and almost thought about comforting her, but he dismissed the thought. Rouge was a strong woman, and bedside's that was Knuckles' job. Instead Shadow headed toward the rest of the group. "I'll wake the others."

Rouge watched him leave before turning back to all the burning debris and sighing. There was no sign of the two hedgehogs anywhere, and it caused a fear to creep up from the depths of her soul. She had never really been close to Sonic, but considering the fact that Amy was her best friend who loved Sonic so, she found herself worrying to the brink of tears over the both of them, rather then just Amy.

Knuckles walked up and placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Knuckles didn't know much about woman, but he knew a lot about helping friends. Unless that friend had blue spikes and was a stubborn little brat.

Tails, who stood beside Knuckles and Rouge, was trying to suppress his tears as much as he could. But, as hard as he tried, a few tears escaped and slid down his cheeks.

Knuckles stared at the debris with a far off look in his eyes. "I can't believe there gone..."

Shadow nodded his head. "I don't believe they are."

The gang turned to Shadow in surprise. "What do you mean?" Rouge asked, voicing the rest of the group's thoughts.

"The chaos emerald can not just simply cause a person to disappear..." Shadow said. "It either gives off energy, or absorbs it."

Knuckles took on a thoughtful stance. "I think Shadow's on to something. Come to mention it, I can feel a strange energy coming from this place, like something I've never felt before..."

Tails turned to the group. "But in order to determine if Shadow's thesis is indeed correct, I will have to conduct a series of experiments."

"We'll do whatever we can to help" Knuckles responded, speaking for Rouge and Shadow as well.

"Actually, you and Shadow's knowledge about the chaos emeralds would come in handy" Tails said, smiling half-heartily. He headed for the Tornado. "I'll head to my workshop and get some supplies."

Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles followed silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rouge was deeply depressed about her closest friend and friends crush had happened to go missing. Knuckles, however, had noticed Rouge had been silent the whole ride home with a sullen face. He felt bad, and considered cheering her up once they reached the workshop. Shadow, on the other hand, was thinking of the possibilities of what had happened with the red chaos emerald.

No one thought of starting a conversation, and therefore the ride home was slow and quiet. Once they reached it Tails offered his home for the three furries to get some rest and tend their cuts and bruises. Rouge and Knuckles gladly took the offer, while Shadow offered to lend Tails a hand. It wasn't long before the two had set off again.

Knuckles had finished tending his wounds, and was shocked at what he saw when he turned around. Rouge had let the purple leather around her shoulders fall slightly, showing off more cleavage then intended, as she struggled to reach a sand-filled cut on her back. Knuckles felt his cheeks grow hot as he watched her, and after some long intervals he walked over to her.

"Let me help."

Rouge turned her back to him and sighed. "I miss them all ready..." she said sadly.

"Me too" Knuckles responded. "But missing them is not going to help them... I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Rouge shrugged off the pain of the antiseptic and sighed as she pulled the purple leather back up her shoulders. "I should have helped them!"

"Don't beat yourself up... You wouldn't have been able to help them, what happened, happened. Amy is a strong girl-"

"Woman!" Rouge interrupted, jumping to her feet. "You and Sonic don't understand! Why can't you see the woman I see in Amy?"

"I do see it... She really has grown into a beautiful young woman; it's Sonic who refuses to see it."

Rouge looked at him and forced down her anger. "Well, I hope he will protect her from any harm..."

"That's something you don't have to worry about with him."

Rouge smiled. "Your right... where ever they are, I bet there perfectly fine."

She hugged Knuckles, and a blush flew to Knuckles' cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispered before announcing she was going to take a shower. Knuckles watched her head up the stairs.

"Amy may have turned into a beautiful young woman... but she'll never be as beautiful as you" Knuckles blurted out.

Rouge stopped in surprise. "What?"

Knuckles just stood at the bottom of the stairs, his cheeks a slight pink. "I said you're beautiful..." he muttered.

Rouge blushed a slight pink and said thank you before returning her attention to taking a shower.

Knuckles sighed sullenly. _'If I'm supposed to be so brave, how come I don't have the courage to tell Rouge how I really feel?'_

* * *

The plane sat, at rest on the beach as the sun began to set. The wind had a pleasant breeze that blew Shadow's quills as he enjoyed the fresh air. Tails on the other hand, had a small hand held machine that could read energy waves.

Tails had collected alot of energy readings from the robot debris. But some strange energy waves began to show up on the energy reader. "This is amazing!"

Shadow, curious, headed over to see what Tails had found.

"That's alot of energy..."

"Approximately enough to cause a black hole..." Tails informed.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Shadow's head. "Not a black hole Tails... a wormhole."

Tails thought a moment. Suddenly, realization hit the little fox like one of Knuckles' punches.

"You're right!" Tails cried. He looked at the small communicator, located on his wrist that looked like a watch and pressed a few numbers. Shadow watched with curiosity as Rouge and Knuckles' face appeared on the small watch screen.

"We think we've found out what happened" Tails explained.

"Okay shoot" Knuckles replied.

"We think it has something to do with a wormhole" Shadow said, a bit impatiently.

"Wormhole!" Rouge cried.

"You mean like chaos control?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly! Except larger..." Tails informed. The group sat silently for an interval, only the sound of the beach waves could be heard through the communicator.

"So... how do we find them?" Asked Rouge.

Shadow stepped in. "I'm not sure it's possible. When one uses chaos control, they simply imagine the place they want to be. Since we don't know where Amy and Sonic are located, one would not be able to use it that way."

"Chaos control also relies on the natural attraction to the other emeralds..." Shadow continued. "And since the red chaos emerald gave off energy and me and Sonic have the ability to absorb it, I think we may be able to rely on the emeralds attraction to one another to find them."

"So you're saying we may be able to use chaos control to find them?" Rouge asked.

"That's exactly what me and Shadow are saying" Tails answered. "But there is still the possibility that we may be wrong... Or the possibility that if one uses chaos control, they may not be able to return."

"How could it be wrong? It sound's valid to me!" Knuckles said. "How else could you explain their disappearance?"

"We don't know Knuckles" Tails said.

"Tails, are you saying that if Shadow uses chaos control, he may not be able to return?" Rouge asked.

"Precisely."

The group stayed quiet for a while. Finally Rouge spoke up again. "So... what do we do?"

"I don't know" answered Shadow. "We don't even know if chaos control has the ability to jump dimensions."

The group went quiet again, lost in their own thoughts.

"At least we have to try..." Knuckles said.

"You're right Knuckles" Rouge said. _'I just hope Shadow will be all right.'_

Tails looked at Shadow, and he nodded. "Fine... Let's do it! We'll pack up here and head home."

* * *

Amy's eye's fluttered as she began to regain consciousness. Her vision was blurry, but a couple of rapid blinks restored it. She sat up blearily and looked around. She was in the middle of a dark jungle. This made a chill run up her spine, as she looked at the strange purplish leaves shaped like slippers. The trees rose high, that the sun could not get through the canopy. Silver vines curled down like snakes around trees, and happened to be on every tree Amy saw. There were some tan, fern like bushes, with one-foot thorns sticking from every direction. There were other plants that were indescribable, and some plants that loomed over, as though they were giant shadows, stretching to reach whatever it could grab in it's dark claws.

Amy heard a pained moan and forgot her surrounding's as she snapped her head back and saw Sonic lying on his stomach on the jungle floor, about four feet behind her. Amy crawled over to him quietly and noticed the large blisters, and his severely burned skin, which happened to be peeling away in big chunks of flesh. It seemed he had been sweating for quite some time, since his fur was almost soaked. His back looked as though it had been bleeding quite heavily, due to some of the large gapping cuts and dry blood on his back, and his eyes were clenched shut in pain.

"Sonic?" Amy asked quietly, her eye's searching for other injuries that might have gone unnoticed at first glance. She thought she saw a tear squeeze out of Sonic's eye and felt her heart begin pounding in her throat. '_Sonic never cries... is he really in that much pain?'_ she wondered as she looked him over one last time.

She pressed her hand to his forehead, and felt a searing blaze. His temperature was way above normal. "Sonic?" She tried again, but still got no response.

Suddenly his temperature started to cool down, and he wasn't sweating as much. "Sonic... can you hear me?"

Sonic's eye's fluttered. They opened slowly and turned to Amy. He almost looked at her pleadingly, as though he was begging for her to do something. "Amy?"

"Sonikku!" Amy cried, relieved he had awoken. She looked at his back again and wondered about what she should do. She looked around and her eyes fell on the one-foot thorns on the strange four-foot fern. An idea came to her and she stood up and walked over to the plant. Avoiding the other giant thorns, Amy picked one of the smallest and snapped it off, before returning to Sonic. Then she carefully began to hack at the middle part of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Sonic inquired weakly, as he still hadn't fully recovered since waking up. He was looking at Amy strangely.

Amy ripped off the strip she had made and said, "I'm making a bandage for your wounds." She carefully placed it over Sonic's back and helped him lift so that she could wrap it the rest of the way around him. Then, noticing the sticky ooze on the thorn, she used it to stick the edges of the bandage together.

She stood up again and walked away as Sonic sat down slowly on his rump. He watched her hack away some of the silver vine and tie it around her waste, making a belt. She noticed him watching her and smiled sheepishly. "So my new skirt doesn't fall down..."

Sonic smiled back at her. "Good thinking."

It was then Sonic looked around. He, too, was intimidated of his surrounding's, but was less overt on showing it. Despite the strange place, he knew the two needed to make a shelter and a fire, and had to find some water and food. He silently thanked for Tails' little "survival in the woods" lesson he had had two years ago, before requesting that Amy help him up. Amy jumped at his command. She carefully stood him on his feet and steadied him, as a wave of dizziness caused him to sway.

"We need to find water" Sonic said, once he could stand steadily.

"You mean, enter that?" Amy asked, pointing toward the jungle.

"Yep..." Sonic answered, pushing back a strange black colored bush and stepping into the jungle.

Amy knew that Sonic knew what he was doing, she was just afraid of what was inside the jungle. Yet, they weight of guilt she felt for causing Sonic so much pain willed her to follow him. She needed to return the favor and protect him now that he was injured.

They walked for a long time, the feeling of fear turning into boredom, which in turn caused a lulling effect. Neither of them started a conversation, listening for threats or for water, which ever came first. Sonic, being injured, was running out of energy due to the fact that he constantly had to fight his way through the jungle. Amy on the other hand, had her mind on something else entirely as Sonic walked ahead of her.

Amy loved every part of Sonic. His sexy body, his beautiful sapphire fur and jade eye's, his graceful way of moving, his love of danger, his carefree personality, his heart of gold... She could go on and on about how she loved him. Yet, she knew that he was a wild mustang, as free a spirit as the wind, and could never be tamed by a simple emotion like love... but she wished and hoped that if she tried, she could prove herself wrong.

Sonic stopped suddenly, and Amy, still lost in her thoughts, walked into him by accident and blushed a deep scarlet.

"OW!" Sonic cried as his back began to throb.

"Sonic... I'm sorry I..."

"Shhhhhh!" Sonic warned, suddenly hearing something. His ears were erect and twitching about. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amy asked, straining her ears. Being as thirsty as she was, the sound of rushing water registered in her brain quickly.

Both hedgehogs looked at each other in excitement. "Water!"

Amy took off at a fast jog, and Sonic smiled as he watched her rush ahead. Sonic's back began to throb as he willed himself to walk faster, and a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, and suddenly his legs stopped working. Amy heard the thud and yelp of pain and stopped on the dime. She was quick to Sonic's aid.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, helping the hedgehog to stand.

Fatigue showed in all of Sonic's features. "That was... embarrassing..." Sonic said through pants as Amy helped him to sit down. Sonic was hot again, as though he had a fever.

"There's a clearing just ahead, do you think you-" but Amy was cut short as Sonic whimpered in pain.

Sonic's ears flattened against his head and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He felt weak, and his pride slowly cracked like ice over a pond as he said; "I don't think so Ames..."

Amy watched him wince again and felt her heart leap in her throat. "Come on... Just a little longer."

Amy wrapped her arm under Sonic's and helped the hedgehog stand up. She half carried, half dragged, Sonic to a small clearing with a small waterfall that led into a pool of fresh water. She helped Sonic to sit down and then grabbed a large green leaf, off a strange looking blue flower, and filled it with water. She gave Sonic the leaf and watched him drink, after using the same leaf to pour some water on the hedgehog to cool him. When the heat of Sonic's strange fever disappeared and Sonic's temperature returned to normal, Amy got a drink for herself.

"I need to make a shelter" Sonic said, once finished, but Amy kept him from standing up.

"You're not even strong enough to stand Sonic..." Amy informed as she gently pushed Sonic back to the ground. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Sonic hesitated, before compling with Amy's wishes. "Look around" Sonic ordered. "We may find a natural shelter, if not, then I'll make one."

Amy sighed, but did as she was told.

Luckily, Amy did spot a cave close by to the waterfall. It was farther in the jungle, at the bottom of a steep hill of rocks. At the top of the rocks you could see the vast ocean. At the bottom of the cave there was a ledge that led into the entrance. From the cave the sound of the waterfall was faint but still noticeable.

Amy helped Sonic up on to the ledge of the cave and then went out to collect dry sticks, twigs, leaves, and wood. Sonic sat in the cave resting, and watched with remorse as Amy collected firewood.

"I want to help..."

"Sonic, I already told you... I'll do it!" Amy said, feeling like a mother scolding her child, as she dropped another large pile of wood with the rest of the large pile she had recently collected, located beside the wall close to the entrance of the cave.

Sonic stood up, took two small, yet long, dry sticks from the pile and began collecting some medium sized rock's, about the size of the palm of his hand. He sat down on the middle of the ledge and placed the rocks in a circle. Placing some dry leaves and twigs in the center, Sonic began rubbing the two sticks together rapidly. In a matter of minute's Sonic had created a fire. He added some of the dry wood to get it going until it burned steadily.

Amy smiled at him. "Tails really taught you something after all."

Suddenly Sonic's stomach grumbled. "Yeah... everything except collecting food."

Amy sighed, though she had a smile on her face. She stood and walked out of the cave again. A half an hour later, she came back with her dress full of black, heart shaped berries.

"Are you sure those are editable?" Sonic asked, poking at his ration, as Amy sat next to the hedgehog.

"There's only one way to find out" Amy said as she placed a berry in her mouth. "Hey! They're good!"

Hearing this, Sonic dug in greedily, causing Amy to laugh. Once both had had their fill they laid down near the entrance of the cave. The sun had started to go down, and soon it would be dark.

"I'll stay up and keep the fire going..." Sonic offered, lying on his side.

Amy, who had been lying on her back, turned to her side to face Sonic. "No. I'll do it; you need your rest."

"Ames..." Sonic said, reaching out and placing a hand on her cheek. Amy blushed.

"You did enough all ready... I want to help out too."

Amy knew Sonic did not like feeling helpless, and she knew that by not letting him help that was exactly what he would feel. Amy, though reluctantly, agreed to let Sonic watch the fire.

"If you get tired, wake me up!" Amy ordered.

"All right! All right! Sheesh..."

Sonic retreated his hand and smiled warmly at Amy. "Thanks for helping me... I owe you one."

Amy just returned his smile. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

"Let's get ready" Tails said. "Do you have all your supplies?"

Shadow nodded, bouncing the heavy backpack to emphasis. He clutched the blue emerald in his hand tightly as he awaited Tails' approval. Rouge and Knuckles watched from a distance.

"Activate the sensor" Tails ordered.

Shadow pushed the red button on the metal collar on his ankle. Suddenly a red light began beeping. He looked back and saw Tails sitting at a laptop. Shadow watched as the little fox inserted the communicator in his ear and said, "Testing, testing, do you copy?"

"I copy loud and clear." Shadow responded.

Suddenly Tails gave him a thumbs up and Shadow lifted the emerald high. He took a deep breath before shouting, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow disappeared in a flash of white light, and allowed the chaos emerald to choose the location for him. On the other hand, Tails watched his laptop screen, outstounded when the sensor disappeared.

Shadow went through a glowing, intensely white, eye-watering, tunnel, and was quickly brought upon solid ground. He landed with a thud and stood up, observing his surroundings.

"Shadow... where are you? I've lost your tracking device" came Tails' voice over the communication link.

"But we haven't lost connection?"

"That is weird... anyway, spot any signs of Sonic or Amy?"

"No... but I'll keep searching. Over and out."

Shadow turned off his communication link and started his tread through the jungle. He walked until it was too dark to see. With a curse he realized he would have to make camp. Reluctantly, he tossed his bag aside and lay on the ground. Not long after he become comfortable, Shadow zonked out.

* * *

A Calidium, (Kal-e-de-um) a small cat like creature, approached the forest clearing cautiously. It had fox like ears and tail, and was the color of aquamarine. It's tail split like a fork in the road, and was held up in curiosity as the Calidium approached the sleeping thing.

The Thing had sprawled out on the forest floor, as though nearly collapsing, and had thrown it's belongs on the ground with carelessness. The Calidium recognized the Thing was harmless at this moment and decided to look at the strange bag. Using its claws and teeth it began trying to open it, and see what it held.

Morning songbirds sang with joy through out the canopy trees, and the Calidium was unfazed by it, seeing as it had lived here it's whole life and knew nothing else. A drop of bird dropping's cut through the air and landed on the sleeping Things nose, and as the Thing sat up the birds blasted an alarm and took off from the over head tree's. The Calidium froze. Unsure of what to do it remained standing there in curiosity, but could feel the urge to run away pulsing through it's veins.

Shadow wiped the poop off his nose with the back of his glove, all the while glaring at the tree's above.

"Stupid little-"

Suddenly his eyes fell on the little blue creature. The two remained staring at each other in curiosity. Shadow wondered if he could get the creature to come toward him, and began to slowly outstretch his hand. The small creature braced itself to run, but then it noticed Shadow cease moving immediately, and it slowly began to grow curious again.

Shadow starting making soft reassuring noises and the small creature cocked its head. At first it was confused, but decided later that it liked the noises, and took a timid step toward the hedgehog. Shadow waited patiently, all the while voicing soft soothing noises as the creature took step after step, approaching his hand surely but slowly. Finally the small cat-like creature had come upon his hand and sniffed it wearily.

After registering the Thing as harmless and his smell as friend, the Calidium rubbed its cheek against the hedgehog's hand. Shadow smiled softly and began to gently rub the creature's head.

"Are you a girl, or a boy?" Shadow asked as he stood up. He went to his backpack and unzipped it. He took out some breakfast he had packed and tossed a piece to the small creature. The creature didn't hesitate on snatching it.

Shadow watched it play with the food, rolling on its back and pawing at it while roaring like a baby lion. Shadow figured this creature was only a kitten, since he recognized the play antics. Shadow also took this chance to determine the sex of the baby.

"You're a little girl..." Shadow said with a smile. "I think I'll call you..." suddenly Maria flashed in Shadow's mind. The small cat-like creature reminded him of Maria, so beautiful, so playful, and not to mention Maria had always loved the color baby blue. "Maria... your name will be Maria."

As he said this the Calidium looked up at Shadow, and Shadow thought he saw understanding in it's eyes, but dismissed that thought quickly. It was just an animal.

After having breakfast Shadow picked up his bag and stood up. "Are you coming with me, Maria?" He asked the small creature. At the sound of her new name, Maria jumped up and began following her new "mother," and Shadow couldn't help but smile.

Shadow walked for a while, listening to the sounds of the jungle or observing some new plant he happened to cross, which happened alot. After a couple hours more of walking Shadow spotted a clear blue pond. Maria bounded ahead, lapping up the water greedily as soon as she reached the bank. Shadow noticed he was thirsty too and decided to copy her. After the two sat, resting and enjoying the beautiful scenery around them.

"Shadow? Come in Shadow" came a feminine voice from the communication link on Shadow's wrist.

Maria looked at the watch with curiosity and cocked its head as Shadow raised the watch to talk into it. He pushed a small button on the side of it and answered, "This is Shadow responding."

"How is your search?" Rouge asked.

"Not to good... What we need is a search party not a search person."

"You're right, and Tails thinks he can find a way for us to help you!"

"All right, are you guys coming here or am I needed?" Shadow asked.

"I suspect you will be needed..."

_'That is... if you can get back here...'_ Rouge thought to herself, a bit sullenly.

"Right, when should I come back?"

"Around sun set. Tails wants you take a mental note of your location by then, that way when he calls you back for supplies, we all can return to the place you left off" Rouge explained.

"Will do... Over and out" Shadow said before releasing the button. Finally he turned to the curious Maria. "You wanna come too?"

Maria let out a soft mew before rubbing against Shadow's knee. Shadow laughed at the tickling sensation before picking up the small creature and petting her until she purred.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Amy's eye's fluttered open. She sat up slowly and looked around. The fire had started to go out, it's smoke rising slowly into the ever-brightening sky. Amy noticed Sonic was still sleeping soundly beside her, though he looked rather uncomfortable.

_'Come to think of it... sleeping on this rock really did 'wonders' to my back'_ Amy thought sarcastically as she stood up. She now knew her first three projects of the day. Storing water, finding food, and making a more comfortable sleeping surface.

Amy began her slow tred to the water and took a long slow drink. After she sat back on the bank and watched the water, without really focusing, until splashing caught her attention. She watched as a golden colored fish, with long and graceful fins, leaped out of the water, catching a bug as it tried to escape the mouth of the hungry fish. The bug did not succeed and the fish landed back in the water, satisfied with its catch.

_'Well, there's our food... but how do we catch it?' _Amy wondered. But right now the water problem was more important. She remembered a large rock in the cave that had a huge ditch-like hole in it, and the rocks temperature would probably keep the water cool. It would make a good storage for water since Sonic could not come to the waterfall for the life giving liquid. Now if she could just find a way to fill it. Finally she spotted a plant with giant leaves, about the size of a two-liter soda bottles, that were shaped like Foxglove flowers.

She ran to the leaves and grabbed two of them, then filled them with water and headed back toward the cave. She was careful not to wake Sonic on her many trips back and forth to the rock inside the cave and before long the rock was filled. On her last trip she found a small, palm sized, rock that had broken in half. It had a hole inside it, and Amy realized these could be cups. She placed them by the base of the water storage rock before heading back out again.

She watched as the fish continued jumping out of the water, catching bugs, and landing back into the depths of the crystal clear liquid. If only she had some type of net. She stood up and looked back at trees. She sighed and took a step into the jungle and began searching. It took her half an hour before she finally found some very long and thin vines, which were surprisingly strong. She collected a lot of them and headed back toward the bank.

She placed them down and smiled to herself. _'That'll make a nice net.'_ Suddenly Sonic flashed in her mind. _'But it'll have to wait...'_

Amy once again repeated her trip back and forth from the waterfall to the cave. This time she carried giant leaves from a five-foot shrub. The leaves were the color red with green edges, and they were thick and had an almost fur like coating on them, making them soft. She made a mound with them on the cave floor and looked at her handiwork with pride before turning toward Sonic.

She shook him gently and called his name softly.

"A-Am-Amy?" Sonic asked opening his eye's a sliver.

"Hey Sonic, I made something more comfortable for you..." she said, helping him sit up. She slipped her arm under Sonic's and helped him walk over to the "bed." She then helped him sit down again.

Sonic sighed as the comfort of the soft surface made him relax. "Morning!" He said cheerfully. He looked around. "Wow, you've been working hard..."

Guilt began to take over Sonic's figure as he looked at the bed. "Awww... Ames, thanks but you didn't have to..."

Amy pushed him on to his back on the leave mound and shushed him. "Just get some rest Sonic, I've got it all under control."

"But..." Sonic started, sitting up again.

Amy shook her head. "No... I want you to rest, the faster you get better, the faster we can find a way out of here."

"I want to help too!" Sonic whined, he crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"You can help me, by resting... I don't want to risk you hurting yourself even more."

"I won't hurt myself, I'll be careful!" Sonic protested.

"But you're never careful!" Amy exasperated.

Suddenly her posture changed. "Look, I already caused you enough pain, I don't want to be the reason you get hurt again..." Amy eye's were full of emotion, and tears rimmed the edge of them. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her hero, so when her vision blurred, she forced her gaze away.

Sonic was momentarily speechless. Amy took this silence to her advantage and hurried out of the cave, as Sonic remained shocked at her words.

For all the years he had known her, Sonic had thought Amy had never really cared about him. He thought she had chased him around because she was like every other fan girl, who wanted fame and fortune, rather then, all the things a true relationship brought. But what Amy had said now, and the real emotion he had seen, proved this hedgehog wrong.

He had misjudged Amy, and as he thought of all those years of rejecting her in the most hurtful ways to a girl in love, a guilty wave of dark clouds loomed over the hedgehog. It was like an invisible hand was squeezing his insides. He was surprised Amy was still talking to him right now, still caring for him, when he clearly didn't deserve it. More then anything, if he were Amy, he would hate him more then he hated himself at this moment.

He knew now that Amy truly loved him, and it was not like Sonic did not care for her. Even though he thought Amy hadn't truly loved him, she had still managed to cast her spell on the hedgehog, and part of the reason he had run away from Amy was that he was shy and felt a little intimidated by Amy's fast and sudden proclamations of her love. He had also felt that Amy may have been still to young to handle a steady relationship, and he knew that both Amy and him were so not ready for marriage and kids!

But now he was wiser. Amy had shown him her maturity, by stopping all the silly speedy love announcements of marriage, and, just now, what her feelings for him were. Question was how was he going to make it up to her for all those years of heartbreak? He wondered if she could even find it in her heart to forgive him, though he strongly doubted it. Why should she? He didn't deserve someone as good as Amy Rose, and as far as Amy should be concerned; she would be better off without him.

What Sonic didn't know, was Amy felt the same way. As she tried cutting the thin vine's with the thorn she had collected yesterday, she wondered if Sonic even liked her. All she did was cause him pain or get him in trouble. As she thought about it, Sonic probably ran away from her for all those years because he found her repulsive. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as a lump of emotion formed in her throat. Right at that moment she decided Sonic would be better off with out her, and as soon as the two returned to Station Square, she would pack up and leave the city for good.

Love can be so ironic.


	3. Red, White, Pink and Blue

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Three: Red, White, Pink, and Blue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**Thanks for all the good reviews! Sorry about taking so long, but spell check and coming up with idea's to make the chapters long doesn't just happen over night. I'll try to be faster in the future, and since I have four day's off from work, I can "work" on my story! **

**I want to read my reviewer's stories as well... So if you guy's could put in the name of your favorite story that you have written yourself, I'll take a look!**

**By the way, I was thinking of adding some Knux X Rouge. Also, if anyone has any ideas for me, don't hesitate, I'll take anyone's ideas into consideration! This chapter also contains my own version of how Sonic met Knux and how Rouge met Amy.**

**k0m0d0o (I like your idea, I think I may even use it!)**

**Samantha27 (Sorry about using the word stupid, I'll fix that up, since I realize you are correct... Sonic is more cocky then stupid! Also, I love reading and giving credit to good writers too! I can't wait to see what stories you put in favs, cuz I bet I'll love them!) **

**Biblebo **

**CJ the Cheetah **

**Robin **

**Q for my reviewer's... HOW THE HECK DO YOU MAKE LINE BREAKS! How can someone possibly know when the story switches setting's without line breaks? For some reason I can't make them and it's making me rip my hair out! **

**Anyway...**

**Thanks for Reviewing! (sob) I love you all!**

* * *

Shadow's trip back to Tails' workshop had taken alot more energy, then the trip to the unknown dimension. As soon as his feet hit solid ground he had collapsed in fatigue, wiping sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. Rouge had rushed to his side, ecstatic he had been able to return, and she and Knuckles helped Shadow inside, for a long awaited and deserved rest.

Tails on the other hand, had taken the Calidium and looked at it closely. He had never seen such a strange creature. It had the play antics of most big wild cats, but at the same time acted like a house cat.

"What is it?" Tails asked, observing the Calidium.

"It's a her, and I'm calling her Maria" Shadow answered.

To this, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge turned to Shadow, staring at him strangely. They looked concerned, but were reassured by Shadow's almost loving smile, and turned back to the cat-like creature, who was now playing with some string, that had escaped the sewing of Tails' living room rug.

"It's... I mean... She's so cute!" Rouge said with a smile. She lowered herself to her knees and made soft cooing noises.

Maria recognized the noises at once and quickly trotted over to Rouge with a mew. She stumbled over the uneven surface as the ground turned from carpet to wooden floor, and Rouge laughed. Finally Maria jumped in her lap and Rouge scratched her head until she purred.

"Seeing as her feet are twice the size they should be, I'm guessing this is only a baby..." Tails observed.

Shadow and Rouge looked up at Tails with a pleading look in their eyes. "Can we keep her?" They voiced at the same time.

"Well..." Tails said thoughtfully. "I do want to study her... if you don't mind Shadow."

Shadow shook his head.

"All right" Tails said, which made Rouge squeal with excitement. It surprised Knuckles, he had never seen the bat act this way.

Rouge tipped Maria on her back and held her like a baby as she stood up to sit on the couch. "Who's the cutesy? Who's the cutesy? You are! You are!" Rouge said, snuggling with the little creature. All the guy's rolled their eyes as Rouge talked in the infamous _Motherese_.

"Anyway..." Tails said, clearing his throat to get the group's attention. "I've invented a chaos amplifier." He explained, pulling out two machine's that were shaped like chaos emeralds. "When Shadow activates the chaos emerald, these will gain the power of the chaos emerald at the same time. It will increase the power of the chaos emerald, and allow safe chaos control for more then one person, without Shadow wasting as much energy. Rouge and Knuckles have agreed to go, as for me, I need to stay here and make sure everything's alright for safe return."

Shadow nodded. "We can try it out in the morning, if all goes well, we should be able to start where I left off."

Knuckles nodded. "Get some rest Shadow, me and Rouge will pack..." he added, as he noticed Shadow yawning.

Shadow nodded as well and headed upstairs. Maria jumped out of Rouge's lap and followed closely after Shadow. Then Rouge and Knuckles left the room to go pack supplies, which left Tails all alone.

Tails was playing strong, and doing his best to help, but his heart felt empty without his idol. Even thinking about the hedgehog made water blur his vision. And Amy, she had always been there for her friends, and he had always comforted her when she cried over Sonic. He found Amy's antics and Sonic's reaction's highly amusing, until Sonic ended up hurting her. Sonic just didn't understand, and as much as he would have liked too, he never revealed to Amy what his hero really felt about the pink hedgehog.

Those two were like his big brother and sister, and some time's even felt like his mom and dad. Tails stood up, feeling the sting of tears as he headed for the garage. He usually went to his garage when he felt that he had to cry. And as soon as the door closed, Tails dropped to his knees and began sobbing. He felt stupid for showing this weak side, but he couldn't stop himself. He just sobbed until he fell asleep on the cold concrete floor of the garage.

* * *

Though Amy failed alot more times then she succeeded, she did happen to catch a couple of the golden fish. She brought them back to the cave, and wasn't surprised to find a fire going steadily. She was surprised to see Sonic had actually listened to her, and he was sleeping peacefully on the mound of leaves inside the cave. Amy quickly made a skewer with her thorn, that she now used for about everything and had a special place for it on her vine belt, and after de-scaling the fish, placed the three fish over the fire. She was a little disappointed, but knew practice made perfect.

The smell of the cooking fish caused Sonic to come to. He sat up blearily and stretched while yawning. He rubbed his eyes a little before spotting Amy. As soon as the two hedgehog's eye's hit, the air became thick with tension. Both hedgehog's looked away again, unsure of what to do or say.

"Uh... That smells good" Sonic ventured after a while.

"Yeah" Amy agreed.

Suddenly Sonic's tension disappeared as he realized something. "How did you catch those?" He asked while standing up and striding over. He took a seat opposite Amy, the fire keeping space between them.

Amy smiled. "A magician never reveals her secrets..."

"Awww come on! How'd you do it? How'd you do it?" Sonic whined.

Amy rolled her eyes before handing him the net she had made.

"Whoa! Are you sure you ain't a jungle woman?" Sonic asked, amazed. He turned it over, observing it from all angles.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, look at all that you've done! It's amazing! Not even Tails..." Sonic stopped short, sadness taking over his features. He suddenly turned toward the fire, his gaze lost in the dancing flames.

Amy noticed this. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Its nothing, don't worry about it..." Sonic said, forcing a smile, as he handed back the net. Amy didn't buy it.

Amy watched the fire dancing in Sonic's eyes for a while, wondering what he could be thinking about. She kept quiet, letting her attention focus on not over cooking the fish.

"I miss them" Sonic said after an interval.

Amy looked up again. "I miss them too... but I know they're coming for us."

Suddenly Sonic looked up to glare at Amy. "Did it ever occur to you that we might be stuck here?" Sonic asked angrily, his voice rising just slightly.

"Yes" Amy confessed, "But I believe-"

"Believe what?" Sonic shouted, jumping to his feet. "There just gonna poof out of thin air and say, 'hey guy's! We've come to take you home?' It's not like that Amy!"

Amy stood up, matching Sonic's glare with a burning anger of her own. "I know! But I believe they'll find a way to bring us back!"

"If they don't know where we are, how is it possible that they even think were alive?" Sonic shouted, his anger rising. "There probably at our funeral's right now!"

Amy realized Sonic was probably right, and she couldn't help but let some tears flow down her face. "Well, if you don't like being here then you shouldn't of protected me! I could have managed just fine on my own!"

"You! On your own? Don't make me laugh!" Sonic shouted, his anger reaching a new peak. "Then again, if I hadn't protected you, you would be stuck here, and I wouldn't have to deal with your stupid lovey dovey crap all the time!"

That blow hurt more then Sonic could ever understand. Amy's emotions were swinging from anger to sadness quite quickly, and Sonic's anger had reached the boiling point, which caused him to become dizzy. When Amy realized his body had become unsteady, fear replaced her sadness, and stopped an insult on her tongue.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "Are you all ri-" she said as she reached out to steady him, but Sonic pulled away with a growl, and Amy's voice had died in her throat.

"I don't need you to fuss over me like I'm some little kid!" Sonic shouted, glaring darker at her.

"I'm just worried Sonic..." Amy said sullenly. "What if you accidentally get hur-".

Sonic's glare caused her to stop talking abruptly. It felt like there was a fire deep in his chest, and it had suddenly exploded, raging through his body. Sonic was hot all over, and his back had begun throbbing painfully. A wave of dizziness crashed upon him, and he didn't even realize he had grabbed his head to steady it, as his whole body swayed. He let out a groan as he collapsed backwards onto the cave floor.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted in fear.

She dragged him inside the cave and hurried toward the water storage rock. She poured the water over him, trying to cool him down. Her attempts failed at first, but soon Sonic's temperature began to lower. When it grew steady, Amy realized he was still a little hotter then usual. This time Sonic really did have a fever. She gently dragged him to the leaf mound and lay him comfortably upon it, and sat down by his side.

"Ohhhh..." Amy cooed as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. She removed it and placed the back of her hand to his cheek. "You're burning up" she informed.

Sonic groaned miserably and sat up unsteadily. "I can't get sick! What if you get in trouble? Then I won't be able to-"

Amy pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him. Sonic, surprised at the jolt running through his chest at the touch on his lips, had no thoughts of disobeying her. Amy pressed her hand gingerly on his chest and pushed, gently forcing him back into a laying position. She didn't notice Sonic's pink cheek's as she reached out and stroked Sonic's cheek.

Sonic was still sweating and his eyes were half lidded. He was exhausted. But at the same time he felt relaxed, and Amy's touch caused a strange bolt through him. It started at the chest and ended at the fingers, making the tip's tingle. He had never felt this before, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But, as he noticed Amy's care and attention toward him, he forgot the tingling feeling as guilt suddenly ran through him again.

"Amy...?" Sonic whispered. For some reason he couldn't raise his voice, nor did he want too. "I'm sorry... All those thing's I said? I didn't..."

"It's all right... Now shhhhh..." Amy said, still stroking his cheek. Sonic got lost in her soothing touch, deciding he liked the feeling they caused. So lost in fact, that the touch lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

Amy sighed as she watched him sleep. She remembered the mean words that had been exchanged and wanted to laugh. They had both been silly, they should have just talked to each other calmly. They should of just revealed to each other that was wrong, but she got the impression that Sonic was masking himself and that he would feel weak if he were to become emotional, though in truth it would probably make him stronger.

_'Not to mention, bring us closer'_ Amy thought as she sighed dreamily. _'But guy's are just strange like that.'_

Remembering the fish she reluctantly removed her hand from Sonic's cheek and went to remove them off the fire. Sadly, they had been over cooked. She tossed them far into the woods, thinking something would eat them, and sat down at the fire, watching over the cave for any sign's of approaching danger.

* * *

Morning came slowly for the white bat. Her blue eye's held the sunrise as she stared absently out the window. She didn't even notice the door open and close, or when the bed let out a squeak as it was sat upon.

"Rouge?"

Surprised, Rouge turned to see Knuckles on the bed, staring at her with concern. "What do you want?"

Knuckles winced at her harsh tone. He knew she hadn't of gotten that much sleep in the past two day's, and had wondered if going up here would be such a good idea. He knew she must be cranky beyond all hell, but he wanted to check up on her. He felt as though it were his responsibility to make her feel better.

"I wanted to see what you were up to."

Rouge had flinched at her own intended rudeness, she hadn't of known it would have sounded so mean, but the concern Knuckles was showing her quickly replaced her cranky mood.

"I'm just sitting here, enjoying the sunset" she said as she stood up from the chair in front of the window. She walked over to where Knuckles was sitting and sat beside him. "How about you?"

"I was doing the same as you, only my mind was not on the sunset."

"I know what you mean."

Both treasure hunters gaze turned toward the floor.

"I may not act like I care, but I miss Sonic a lot" Knuckles confessed. "Ever since that incident where we stopped being friends, I've missed him..."

Rouge turned to Knuckles in surprise. "What incident?"

"Well, it all started when I was little and spotted a small hedgehog that couldn't swim..."

_flashback_

_The little hedgehog struggled, trying to keep his head above the water as he cried out. Though he knew it was helpless, he still tried. Hoping, praying somebody would hear him._

_"HELP ME!"_

_Knuckles walked along the forest of Angel Island, happy his dad had given him some free time. He stopped to pick up some flowers and smell their beautiful fragrance, when a voice traveling on the wind suddenly reached his ears._

_"HELP ME!"_

_Knuckles quickly turned toward the sound and began running hard. There was no mistaking the distress and struggle in the sound of the voice. And, though he knew the wind played trick's on ones mind, he had a strange feeling that this was no trick. He didn't know how, but for some reason he could not explain, he knew he had to save who ever this person was._

_He followed the voice on the wind as it got louder and more frantic. _

_"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_Knuckles burst into the clearing and looked about. He saw a small pale hand slip under the surface, and ran toward the bank at top speed. His heart was pounding hard as he jumped into the water and swam, faster then he had ever swam in his life. Taking a deep breath, he dived under where he had seen the hand go under, and came upon an unconscious baby hedgehog that was sinking slowly._

_He quickly reached out and grabbed the little creature's hand. Then he rushed back up toward the surface, his lungs feeling as though they were going to explode. As soon as his head broke the surface he gulped in the life giving oxygen, before swimming back to shore, which was hard to do with one hand. As soon as he reached shore he place the hedgehog down on the bank._

_Knuckles had seen his father do it, but wondered if he could? He placed the palm of his hand on the little hedgehog's stomach, the other hand over the top of this one, and pushed down hard, while at the same time pushing up. Knuckles had to do a couple more of these before the hedgehog coughed up water and began taking a lungful of air._

_"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked the small creature._

_It took a minute for Sonic's vision to focus, and another minute for him to register and answer the question. As soon as he realized he had been saved, he smiled warmly at Knuckles as relief washed over him. "I will be."_

_end flashback_

"And that's how we met. When he revealed he was an orphan, my dad took him in!"

"Then, why did you two hate each other?"

"We didn't. We got along good after that, we were almost attached to the hip you could say. He was like my little brother, and he looked up to me as a big brother. When my father died, I was last of the echidnas, and Sonic was there to make the burden less heavy. We had been through so much, and I never thought about us getting mad and not being a 'family' anymore."

"So, why did you two stop being... brothers?" Rouge asked.

"Well... I had to take up responsibility with the emerald, and Sonic never really saw its importance. When Eggman got hold of the master emerald, I ended up in a situation between saving Sonic or the emerald. I chose the Emerald, for if Eggman did get that it would be catastrophic. Sonic survived, and though he understood why I chose what I did, he was still hurt by it."

"Well, I would be too" Rouge interjected.

Knuckles sighed. "Yeah... I know, but that was just the beginning. After we stopped talking to each other, and began shouting to each other instead."

Knuckles turned to the white bat. "You know how hotheaded we are, right?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Boy do I ever!"

"Well, we got into constant fights, though none ever lead to physical fighting. Until one day he went to far, and I punched him hard in the head. We were still small, and I had not known my own strength. Sonic had to go down to the hospital on Mobius surface in critical condition. He nearly died of head trauma!" Knuckles paused before continuing. "He did not return to Angel Island."

Rouge looked at Knuckles sadly as Knuckles lowered his head and sighed.

"He forgave me in time, but ever since there as been a wall between us."

"I'm sorry" Rouge said sympathetically, placing a hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

Knuckles lowered his head sadly. "I just wish I could take some the stuff I said, and did for that matter, back."

"You know, there's still a chance that you two can become brothers again."

"You think so?" Knuckles said, looking up at the white bat.

The white bat smiled cheerfully. "I know so... Me and Amy used to be the same way!"

"Whaddya mean?" Knuckles asked, switching his position on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Well... The way we first met was terrible. I had been putin' the moves on your "little bro" for who knows how long, and he had finally begun to take the bait when Amy just kinda came out of no where. Sonic took off, and me and her kinda fought it out for a while before also departing."

Knuckles stared at her with an amused look on his face. _'I can just imagine how "friendly" they were...' _He thought, suppressing a chuckle.

"Next thing I know," Rouge continued. "I'm shoved into a car, and some horrible dingo is trying to force me to do thing's I didn't want to do. Wouldn't you know Amy comes out of nowhere and teaches that guy a lesson."

Knuckles was surprised. "I thought for sure you would of taught that guy a lesson with your boot."

"We were on a date, and I was scared since he had already forced himself on me. I had known him for quite some time, and had gone out with him before, but I never expected him to do such a thing."

Knuckles smiled. "Don't we all? At least that guy got what was coming to him."

"For sure! Anyway, I told Amy I had no place to stay, so she let me stay at her place... At first it was awkward, and me and her kinda fought alot. But one day Amy came home crying, and I swallowed my pride and comforted her. After we began toning down our fights and transforming them into calm conversations, and we started getting along more! Wouldn't you know it?" Rouge snapped her fingers. "Me and her are best friends in no time."

"So... you're saying any tense relationship can be fixed with a little patience?" Knuckles said.

"Yes... and alot of calm. There can be no hotheadedness! If you want to mend your relationship with Sonic, you're going to have to play by my rules."

"That is, if we find him..."

Rouge suddenly looked sad again, and Knuckles realized his slip up. "I mean, after we find him... We're gonna find him, and we're gonna find Amy, even if it takes years!"

"Yes... but how do we now if they've got years to wait?"

Knuckles suddenly realized why Rouge was so worried. "Their all right Rouge, I just know it."

"Yes, but how do you back up that knowledge, they could be seriously injured. Or worse they could be..." her voice broke as she dropped her gaze.

Knuckles pulled Rouge's face up with his thumb, so that she could look into his eyes. "I can sense it."

Rouge was surprised by his actions and a little taken aback. She thought about ripping her gaze away, but his eyes held hers locked in place. She could sense his confidence and hope, and a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know how, but for some reason she believed him. All the torment that she had put herself through the past two nights came pouring out of her soul in loud sob's, and Knuckles was quick to hug her close.

"What if we don't find them Knuckles? What if-?"

Knuckles silenced her with his finger. "We will not stop looking."

Rouge hugged him tightly, her body aching for comfort. And Knuckles responded by hugging her back. The raw heartache could be felt in the room as the two sat silently entwined, drawing what little comfort they could from each other.

"You're right Knuckles... Thank you..."

"Anything for you."

Rouge was surprised by his answer. She pulled away and stared at him. Knuckles also seemed to have a shocked look on his face. Did she dare hope and look deeper into that statement? She would of thought more about it, if the door of the room hadn't slowly opened and Tails' head had poked through the door.

"Breakfast's ready."

* * *

A Canininin (Ka-nin-knee-nin) slowly approached its watering hole. It was a large, black, wolf-like creature with amber eyes. He moved silently through the jungle trees. All the other animals remained quiet, for this was the creature who was on top of the food chain, and no one dared to speak, in fear of drawing the Canininin's attention.

A strange smell hit the Canininin's nose. He approached something on the ground. Three fish. The Canininin nosed the gold colored fish in curiosity, and gave it a lick. Then the Canininin let out a yip and backed away.

The fish were disgusting.

He gave a final snort and continued on. He finally came upon the waterfall, and bent at the bank to get a drink. That's when he smelt it. Trespassers.

_Destroy_ ran through the Canininin's veins, and the jolt of a hunt was taking over him. He followed the smell until he reached the cave our main characters were resting in. He let out a growl as he heard moving about inside it. But luckily for the inhabitants, the cave was just outside his territory.

However, that would not stop the Canininin from the thrill of a chase. He knew all things need water, and he would wait just beyond the waterfall, to strike the creature's that had trespassed his land. He headed back to the waterfall and waited in some brush for any sign's of movement from the strange creatures that happened to inhabit the cave.

A Sinano, (Sin-nan-o) a deer-like creature, and her fawn were the only thing's that approached the bank. Still the Canininin waited patiently, even though it was a nocturnal creature, it even waited when the sun broke from the horizon and started to spread light over the earth.


	4. Slug's and Ice Cream

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Four: Slugs and Ice cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**Sorry, but this chapter a bit shorter then the other three, but I was faced with a really big problem! I have been debating wether to add the Sonic Heroes version of Team Chaotix or not... Then the answer came to me! I'll leave it up to you guys! Review an answer to what you think for me! Please?**

**k0m0d0o (Maybe I could help! What's the name of your story?)**

**Samantha27 (You got it, he's stressed, frustrated, sad, and sick! My poor baby...)**

**CJ the Cheetah (Don't know, guess you'll have to wait and see.)**

**Artsh (OMFG! THANK YOU! NOW I CAN MAKE FREAKIN' LINE BREAKS!)**

**Bluerocker115 (Will do! Though I had a little bit of writer's block on this chappie.)**

**Gaetligter** **(I'm happy you like it! Hopefully you'll feel the same for this chappie XD)**

* * *

Rouge could not get over the feeling of being compressed as she breathed hard. She and Knuckles were on their hands and knees, both trying to recover from the strange sensation of chaos control.

"You'll get used to it" Shadow informed helping Knuckles to stand up, before holding his hand out to Rouge. Rouge took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So" Knuckles said, grabbing the two creature's attention. "What is this place."

"An alternate dimension" Shadow informed, sweat dropping. "What else do you think it is?"

Knuckles muttered something under his breath before reporting, "I'm going this way." And without waiting for any objection's he headed off to the right.

Shadow gave Rouge a nod before also heading into the jungle.

Rouge beat her wings and began to take flight. Only, as soon as she had left the ground she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with that mean of travel. Reluctantly she landed on the ground, fighting her way through the dense brush.

Rouge almost missed the fallen tree that had begun to rot, that seemingly popped out of no where into her path. She carefully stepped over the log, muttering darkly at the jungle.

"Stupid trees... To thick to fl-"

Unfortunately, if she had been more focused, she would of been able to avoid the root that had popped out of the ground, the sand washed away from around it because of the many years of extensive rainfall. It looked like the arch of a bridge, and was the color black with tiny white spots. Rouge felt the sensation of falling and her reflexes were to put her hands out in front, though it was a futile attempt to stop her fall. She fell face first into the mud, the wind knocked out of her as there was a gurgle-like sounding thud, and mud splashed every where from the pressure of the impact.

Rouge sighed in frustration as she lay in the mud. Realizing her outfit was now all muddy, she let out a low growl as she stood up.

"Stupid root!" She shouted, pulling her foot back. She sent it forward, yet failed to kick the root for the slippery mud caused her to lose her balance, and she fell again.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She shouted into the sky with balled fists, before crossing her arms and fuming.

"Rouge?" cackled her communication link.

"WHAT?" Rouge shouted, taking her frustration out on the poor soul that had contacted her.

There was a squeak on the other end before the sound of Knuckles voice came in. "Hey, are you two all right?"

"Yes" Shadow had said, while Rouge had only nodded. Suddenly remembering that they could not see her, she also answered with a yes.

"Good... now try to concentrate on our main objective" he exasperated, before there was a beep, signaling he had turned off his communication link.

Rouge growled as she stood up and once again began her tred through the jungle. Rouge glared darkly, angry at the mud, and didn't notice the spider web until she walked into it. She let out a scream and began thrashing around like a fish out of water, trying to get it off of her. Suddenly she felt something land on her shoulder and looked to see a large and hairy spider.

She screamed bloody murder, and began thrashing about even more. She had no idea where she was running too, but she was too unfocused to notice anyway. Once again, she failed to see the rock, since she had been running backward, and tripped. This time her whole back landed in the mud.

Finally relaxing when the spider was off of her, Rouge stood up and felt the anger boiling from inside her, like a small flame traveling across a wire, it's ultimate destination the dynamite. Suddenly without warning, it hit the dynamite and exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY HAS IT GOT TO ME! WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE AGAINST ME YOU STUPID JUNGLE! I BELONG BACK AT TAILS' WITH A CUP OF HOT STEAMING COFFEE! NOT OUT HERE, FIGHTING MY WAY THROUGH PLANTS, BEING ATTACKED BY BUGS, AND COVERED IN SHI-"

A low growl sounded, and Rouge stopped immediately, her heart pounding in her head as her fear rose. A twig snapped behind her, and Rouge snapped around, as the fear began twisting her inside's, making her queasy. Her ears twitched as they strained to hear, and that's when she noticed the jungle was deafly quiet, a sign that something was indeed wrong.

After some moment's the bird's started singing again and Rouge let out her breath, though she hadn't realized she had been holding it. Whatever it was had passed, and it was now safe to continue.

It had been our Canininin. Bored of waiting, and starving for nourishment, the large wolf had left its post. If Rouge had not fallen into the mud, the dark creature would of sniffed her scent, for this hunter of the jungle relied on his nose for food. And since the Canininin hunt's by night, his eyesight was not up to par, and he had literally walked right past the bat.

Now, if only Rouge had known how lucky she was she had fallen in the mud, and what direction she had been blindly running. Ironically, as soon as the Canininin crossed her path, Rouge had been swept off course, and was now heading away from the waterfall, and ultimately, farther away from rescuing her friends.

* * *

Amy wet her sock again in the small palm shaped, cup-like, rock, and let it soak up the cool refreshing water. Sonic had been burning up for the past hour and a half, and Amy hoped his sickness would burn out soon. Until then she was forced to stay by his side unless it was extremely important. Earlier Amy had walked out of the cave with the Foxglove shaped leave, she had used before with the storage rock, and filled it with the black heart shaped berries from the bushes that were not to far from the cave itself. She had been afraid to leave Sonic in the cave alone, but knew that if he were to get better he would need nourishment. Therefore, she had left the cave and quickly retrieved the berries before running back so fast, she could give Sonic himself a run for his money. She had placed the full leave by the small fire and had sat by Sonic for the remainder of the hour.

She placed her hand on his forehead and felt the searing heat. Instantly her heart went out to him. A fear crept up from her soul. What if he was seriously sick? How would she be able to help him? But "what ifs" wouldn't get her anywhere. She knew her friends were looking for them, she could feel it, but that did not stop her from shutting her eyes and silently praying that her friends would find them soon.

She placed the wet sock on his forehead absent-mindedly. If only she had taken that herbology class! Then maybe she could find a type of plant here that could help Sonic through this mess! Amy reached out and began stroking his cheek lovingly, ignoring the searing heat that shot up her fingers. _'If only I hadn't tripped and Sonic hadn't of gotten hurt, then we wouldn't even be in this mess'_ she corrected herself with a sigh.

_'Wait! Didn't you read a medical book at Tails' place once?'_ Amy thought to herself. _'What did it say about unknown sicknesses?'_

Amy thought back a moment. She remembered that the best thing to do was enforce rest, provide lot's of fluids and healthy foods, and keep the person clean. Amy knew the first two were simple task's, but keeping him clean? Maybe she could find something useful down by the waterfall.

After realizing this, she realized just how dirty she herself was. Not only was there sweat, but there was dirt and grim too, her fur looked almost gray it was so dirty. _'Hopefully it'll be something I can bring back up here.'_

Afraid of leaving him again, but knew she had to, Amy placed both of the "cups" near the leaf mound on the floor. One full of berries the other full of water, in case he awoke and she was not back yet, before heading out of the cave and toward the waterfall.

She looked around, noticing the different plants and wildlife. She walked around the waterfall and even began climbing the rock's that lead to it. After a good hour of searching, and another of climbing, Amy had begun to lose hope. She stopped climbing halfway up the waterfall, clinging to the slippery rocks, looking down at the fall below. Suddenly her vision blurred and she began to get dizzy. Amy looked up again, groping with her hand's as her body became weak. Suddenly her hand touched something slimy and she pulled it back, repulsed. It was a big mound of hard, green, moss-like stuff that resembled a slug.

Amy, being curious, took hold of it and pulled, surprised that it just stuck there. Amy stubbornly took a tighter hold of the moss-like stuff, and pulled hard, careful to avoid losing her footing. She tried this tactic for a couple more minutes, only resulting in total exertion of her energy. Finally, she gave one final pull, and without warning it came off with a loud pop. It came out so suddenly, Amy was forced to grab on to the rocks to keep from slipping. Finally she began her slow climb down.

Once she reached the bottom, she headed away from the waterfall. It still pounded in her ears when she sat on a rock, opposite of where the waterfall was from around the pool. She turned the green thing about, observing it from all angles, but as soon as she did she regretted so. It sunk its teeth into her thumb, and Amy let out a squeal as she tried to pry it off her thumb. This only resulted in it tearing more flesh, and Amy stopped trying to take it off.

After some long moments of fear, Amy let out a sigh of relief as the creature fell from her thumb and landed with a splat on the ground. Suddenly enraged by the thing, Amy stood up, and stomped on the slug, expecting it to be hard and to crack. However, after it had sucked her blood it had become soft, and as her foot crashed upon it, the slug performed it survival mechanism, and released all the blood through it's pores. The sudden pressure of her foot caused the bubbly red stuff to spurt in all different directions.

Amy let out a shriek as it splashed all over her legs and ran for the water. Forgetting she had her shoes on she ran into the water, and began rubbing franticly, only to realize this caused more suds. Amy stopped scrubbing when she was surrounded by the soapy like bubbles, and that's when she wondered. She came back out of the water and looked at her legs, only to find that they were squeaky-clean.

_'I found soap?'_ Amy thought in surprise. Then she looked back at the slug, expecting it to be flat, only to find that it was perfectly fine, and was heading back into the pool. Except it was now a lighter green and looked dryer then before. Amy was repulsed, but she walked over and picked up the slug again. Wondering, and careful to avoid its mouth, she held it under the water, only to find that it soaked it up like a sponge.

_'Great... a big slimy green slug, just happens to be what I'm searching for'_ Amy thought in disgust. But she knew she could not afford to waste anymore time. Instead, she headed back up to the cave, the slug in hand.

When she reached the cave she quickly dumped the berries in the cup-like rock back into the Foxglove-like leave. She then let the slug bite her again. It was painful, but it was worth it. Finally, when it had finished, she squeezed the slug, filling the cup-like rock with the foaming red liquid, before tossing the slug over her shoulder. After she placed the two cup-like rock's, one full of "soap" the other water, next to the leaf mound and sat beside Sonic again.

Amy lowered herself so that her mouth was only inches away from his ear. "Sonikku? Wake up Sonikku..." she whispered.

Sonic let out a painful groan as his eyes opened a sliver. Amy backed away immediately as Sonic pushed himself into a sitting position with a lot of effort. Finally his tired eyes met hers.

"Hey" he said weakly, smiling warmly at her. His whole composer seemed to brighten when he saw her.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked, concern showing on all her features.

Sonic wanted to lie to her, tell her that he was fine, but, the deeper he looked into her eyes, the harder his heart began pumping. He found himself slowly getting lost in her eyes as his palms became sweaty. He had never felt this before, and his first impulse was to run away. But he couldn't run away, therefore he was forced to deal with these strange emotion's, that were scaring the hell out of him.

"Sonic?"

Her voice snapped him back to the present. He found that every time he opened his mouth to lie, his tongue felt like it glued itself to the top of his mouth. Finally he lowered his gaze and flattened his ears in embarrassment as he answered her.

"I feel really sick..."

Amy had seen that the hedgehog had been thinking thing's over, but as soon as the word's left his mouth her eye's widened in surprise. Sonic was the stubborn one, and she had expected him to say something like, "I feel better then I must look," in his usual carefree tone. The idea of Sonic telling the truth when it came to how he was feeling sounded farfetched, but Amy now knew it was not impossible.

Amy quickly regained her composer. "Well that's expected" she said calmly. "I mean, you've been sleeping like a baby all day!"

Sonic smiled sheepishly and looked back up at her. Suddenly he spotted the bowls and couldn't help but give them a curious glance while tilting his head to the side. Amy matched his gaze, and saw that he was looking at the bowls.

"I found something for you to wash yourself with" Amy said, holding the bowl up to the hedgehog.

Sonic's curiosity toward the bowl quickly turned into disgust. "What in the world is that?"

"Soap" Amy answered.

Sonic voice raised a pitch as he nearly shouted "Soap?"

That's when Sonic suddenly understood what she wanted him to do. "No way am I putting that crap in my fur!" Sonic turned away from Amy with his arm's crossed. "You better find a different costumer!"

Even for some one as sickly as Sonic, he could still be stubborn. Amy was surprised he was sitting up right and talking normally to her, but obviously when Sonic says he's one tough cookie you best believe it.

Fear rose into Amy's stomach, as her thoughts swung in a different direction. She had noticed Sonic's fever had been increasing slowly, yet surly. She knew that this tough cookie could start to crumble in a matter of hours. By then, he would need her help, but for now, he seemed perfectly capable to do small tasks that didn't seem to take that much energy.

"It will help you get better!" Amy said.

"No!"

"Sonic!"

"NO!"

"That's it! I'm putting my foot down! You're washing yourself with that soap and that's final!"

"I am not putting that crap in my fur! It's disgusting!"

Amy gave Sonic a pleading look. "Please Sonikku..." Her soft voice made Sonic turn toward her. "You have to... no... I want you to get better."

Sonic gave Amy a look of surprise. "You want me to?"

"Yes..." Amy said. She wanted to add, "because I love you" but held her tongue. _'Sonic doesn't think about you that way, remember?'_ She kept reminding herself.

Sonic noticed her distressed look as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Amy..."

Amy looked up at Sonic, and Sonic saw the pleading look in her eyes. _'Why does she have to be so damn cute?' _Sonic had no idea where that thought came from, but he quickly dismissed it. _'We're just friends' _he reminded himself. _'Nothing more.'_

"All right already! I'll put that crap in my fur! But this better be worth it!"

Amy let out a squeal and hugged him gently. "Thank you Sonikku!"

"Okay, okay, but don't say I never did anything for yah!" Sonic said with a smile, returning Amy's hug.

This surprised Amy to no end, but she reluctantly let go. "All right, just tell me if you need anything" she said as she headed away from him.

She headed outside and looked around, making sure she was still visible as well as making sure Sonic still had some privacy. She watched a red bird fly through the trees, it's long tail flowing, wondering how it could fly through a jungle so thick. There we're also blue birds with very long beaks, and yellow birds with very long necks. They we're all singing and flying about, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly she saw a Sinano, the deer-like creature from the last chapter, as it made it's way to the waterfall. It stopped and looked behind her, as though waiting for something. A little baby suddenly popped out from behind the mother, and Amy couldn't help but let out a coo as the baby ran about playfully, yet never straying to far from it's mother.

"Ames?"

Amy turned toward the echo of her name, before remembering what she had told Sonic before. She headed into the cave, only to find a suddy Sonic, sitting near the fire with a glare.

"How do I get this stuff off me?"

Amy smiled before heading over to the second Foxglove shaped leaf, she had kept after filling the storage rock. She filled that with water, before heading back over to Sonic and pouring it over him. A couple cupful's, and Sonic was squeaky clean. He walked back over to the leaf mound, with effort, before laying down and curling up in a near ball.

Suddenly he began shivering. Amy, noticing this as she heard Sonic's teeth chatter, walked over and sat beside the hedgehog, and began rubbing his back, careful to avoid the still healing wounds, while still trying to create friction that would heat him up, even though she noticed his temperature had raised another notch.

Sonic uncurled and relaxed under her touch. "Ames... Why don't you act like this back at home?"

Amy stopped rubbing for a second, and Sonic took this as an advantage to turn around and face her. She saw his expectant look, and lowered her gaze.

"I always thought you liked it... all the other fan girls would do it, and you'd be all over them... I was just trying to get your attention."

"Amy, Amy, Amy..." Sonic said while shaking his head. "You don't need to get my attention!"

Amy looked at him in surprise. _'Did he really say that? Is there another meaning behind it? Is their still hope we can be?' _Amy wondered.

Sonic smiled at her. "You look tired Ames... you should rest..."

Amy would have said no, but she suddenly noticed how tired she really was. Finally she decided on laying down on the leaf mound, smiling at Sonic as he watched her. "You're right Sonikku, we both need it."

Sonic just nodded, his eyes closed. Amy's smile turned into a frown as she noticed the half-asleep hedgehog was still shivering.

Sonic suddenly felt her arms around him, and opened his eyes in shock. He let out a squeak in surprise, as he noticed Amy had hugged him, pulling herself close and resting her forehead against his chest.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Sonic asked, his voiced raised in fear.

"Keeping you warm" Amy answered quietly. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed exhausted as well.

Sonic forced himself to calm down. He noticed she was already in a soft slumber, and he knew she needed it. Unsure, Sonic wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Finally he let himself lower his guard and slowly began to drift off, the warmth of the embrace slowly reducing his shivers. Finally, he had fallen into the blessings of sleep.

* * *

Tails sat on the couch, praying that they would find them today. He had a bad feeling like something bad had happened to them, but hoped it was just his imagination. Yet this didn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"Mew...?" Maria said, sensing Tails was in a state of sorrow. She made her way over and lightly hopped into his lap, curling up and purring as Tails pet her head.

"How do you know when someone needs comfort Maria?" Tails asked, a small smile spreading across his lips.

The small Calidium gave Tails a look of understanding.

"You are a lot smarter then you're leading on, huh?" Tails said. Maria purred an answer, before hopping off his lap again.

Suddenly there was a knock at Tails' door. Tails was really in no mood for company, but sat up anyway and headed for his front door. As soon as he swung the door open his eyes widened in surprise.

"Cream? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Tails!" Cream said cheerfully. "My mom was going to visit Vector, so she dropped me off here first. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, not at all!" Tails said, smiling for the first time in two day's.

Cheese let out a cheerful "Chao!" as he flew in a circle around Tails' head. Finally Cheese rested on Tails' head. "Chao! Chao!"

Cream smiled as she entered the room. "So... Where is every body?"

Tails' posture seemed to droop as he headed into the kitchen. "You better sit down Cream."

Cream did as she was told. She watched him as he took out three bowls and spoons. "Do you like Strawberry?" Tails asked as he looked into the freezer.

"That's one of my favorites!" Cream said cheerfully.

Tails filled the three bowls and then passed them out, before sitting down and handing out the spoons. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Cream got curious again.

"How did the party go?"

Tails dropped his spoon and swallowed hard. "It didn't go to well..."

"What happened?"

Tails told Cream the story of how they had tried to get the chaos emerald, and how Eggman had tried to stop them, and how he, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles we're trying to find Sonic and Amy, who had mysteriously disappeared. When he had finished, Cream was staring at him in shock.

"You mean... They're gone?" Cream asked.

"Yes..."

"Mr. Sonic? and Amy? Gone? Forever?"

"I don't know..." Tails whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Suddenly a wail caught him off guard. When he looked up, Cream was crying into her arms, and Tails jumped to his feet. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and she faced him, crying into his shoulder. Tails rubbed her back comfortingly, while shushing her. Cheese sensed her owner's distress and quickly hugged her as well. Maria, who seemingly came out of nowhere, jumped up on the table, and rubbed her back against Cream's arm.

Cream's sob's eventually turned into sniffs, and Tails felt safe enough to let her go.

"You okay now?" Tails asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." she said while rubbing her puffy eyes.

Suddenly her eyes fell on Maria. "Who's this?"

Tails smiled. "Shadow's new pet. Her names Maria."

Maria mewed acknowledgement, before turning toward Cheese and sniffing the chao. In a matter of second's, the two aquamarine creatures were playing tag in the living room. Tail and Cream smiled before heading into the living room after them.

"They're instant friends!" Cream said cheerfully.

Tails smiled too. Suddenly his eye's caught the VCR clock. "Soon our friend's will be here too."

Cream turned to Tails. "You mean, they went out to find them?"

Tails nodded his head.

"What if we never find them Tails? What happens if Eggman-?"

"We'll find them Cream, and Eggman is a dooshbag! We can beat him no sweat!"

Cream smiled at Tails. "You're right!"

Tails headed back into the kitchen and started to clean the dishes. "Maybe, when your mom gets back, you can ask her if you can sleep over?"

Cream smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Tails smiled. "Of course it's great, I thought of it."

Cream laughed as Tails headed back into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"So... Want to watch a movie while we wait for them to return?"

"Yeah! What do you two think?" Cream asked, turning toward the two baby blue creatures. Maria jumped up and mewed an answer as she sat beside Tails and Cheese sat in Cream's lap with a, "Chao!"

Both Tails and Cream smiled and giggled at each other before settling down and starting the G-rated movie .


	5. Miracles

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Five: Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**To all SONADOW fan's. Check out my story _Shadows Angel_. It is rated for future lemon, gruesome images, violence, and language. It doesn't start out to good, but it gets really fluffy! You gotta check it out! Anyway, I hope this chapter does not seem to rushed or anything... I did it all in 1 day! I also had to post the chapter I was just talking about too... Phew, what a lot of work...**

**k0m0d0o (No, I don't feel as if your writing the story for me, I just feel like you're reading my mind! How do you manage to know what I'm gonna type before I post it?)**

**CJ the Cheetah (Will do!)**

**Artsh (Thank you!)**

**Gaetligter** **(For this story it's all Sega Sonic, but I was planning on adding some of the Archie characters in the sequel. But now you got me curious, why do you hate Mighty?)**

**Sonamyfan** **(Thank you!)**

**Tomokat** **(The other version, from the Archie comics, includes Mighty, Knuckles, Julie-Sue, and Ray along with Vector, Charmy, and Espio.)**

**CyrstalRose727** **(I know! I just had to add a little something for Shadow since he was so devastated about his beloved Maria... Besides, I love cats too!)**

* * *

Amy awoke and realized she had only slept for a couple hours. It was late in the day and the fire had begun to burn out. She noticed though that she and Sonic were still quite close to one another, which made her blush a deep scarlet. His head was resting atop hers, and her muzzle was under his. Her forearms were resting against his chest, which was burning hot, and Sonic had one arm that went under and around her shoulders and another that went over and around her waist.

She smiled to herself. _'If Rouge could just see this' _she thought, while chuckling quietly.

She noticed Sonics fever had gone up again, and his cheeks had begun to turn red oppose to the pink they had been just a few hours ago. Though he had a peaceful smile on his face, she knew that it would not last long. For now he seemed fine though, and Amy reluctantly pulled herself from his strong, yet gentle arms. She was careful, trying to avoid waking him up, and finally succeeded in pulling herself from his grip.

Immediately her body felt like dead weight as she stood up. She concluded that when she got back she would not hesitate to jump in his arms again. But for now, she put a log on the fire, grabbed her net, and headed for the waterfall. Sonic needed food for nourishment, and she was the only one who could get it.

Amy realized she had still not washed herself, and suddenly that feeling of being dirty washed over her. She decided taking a quick bath could not hurt, and realized she needed to collect some slugs. Taking off her shoes, she took one with her and headed for the rocks next to the waterfall. She began climbing, and whenever she found a slug she would rip it off and place it in her shoe. After the shoe was full, she headed back down toward the rock that was opposite waterfall. She placed her shoe on it, along with where her other shoe was, and pulled off what very little clothes she had. After she picked up a slug, and let it bite into her ungloved hand.

Though she never really noticed it, the slug, called a Ficalsuik (fy-kel-sue-ik), had a very strange feeding mechanism. It would bite, and like most bloodsuckers, release a chemical that would, unlike most bloodsuckers, stop blood from pouring out of the cut. That way, the slug could not over feed on the protein filled blood and kill its self.

Amy never really noticed this, as she let it have its fill. She placed it on the rock and headed over to the lagoon. She jumped in, and let the water soak her fur as she scrubbed, getting out as much dirt she could without the soap. Finally she headed back out, and while squeezing the Ficalsuik gently, she was able to run it over her body like a sponge. After she squeezed the rest of the soap out of it and placed back in her shoe, before rubbing her fur ominously, creating mountains of red bubbles. After she headed back into the water to rinse off.

She then went back ashore to grab her net and then headed back in to the water. She kicked some sand up with her feet and lay the net upon the ground, and waited patiently. At first the gold fish were cautious, but the little microscopic food particles were too much to resist. Once four of them were above the net, Amy pulled up fast. Two of the fish had managed to escape, but she stared proudly at her catch, wiggling franticly in the net. Finally she tied the net and headed ashore.

The wind blew and Amy shivered. She realized that the sun had gone down, and by the time she got back to the cave it would be dark. Amy quickly put on her clothes and grabbing her shoes in one hand, and the net filled fish in the other, she headed back into the forest. She stopped a few times to observe some pretty flowers and smell them. She observed her scenery as she walked slowly until it was to dark to see. Then she picked up the pace as she headed for the cave.

Sonic bolted upright. He wasn't sure what had awoken him, but he pushed off his dizziness as he looked around. It was getting dark, but it was darker in the cave then it was outside. The fire was nothing but glowing embers. Sonic stood up, the feeling that something wasn't right rushing through his veins.

The sound of claws hitting rock with a click echoed throughout the cave. A shiver went down Sonics spine as a fear Sonic never knew he could feel began to surface itself. "Amy?" Sonic ventured, though there was no doubt in his mind that this was indeed not the sound of Amy's familiar high heeled boots.

Suddenly an outline of a large wolf appeared in the dying light that hit the entrance of the cave. Sonic backed away as far as he could from the front entrance, which was hard to do since the fear inside him made it nearly impossible to move. It was huge, around four feet at the shoulder. Its jaws were larger and looked alot stronger then an average wolf's jaw. But what bothered Sonic the most was the amber eyes that locked with his.

The wolf thing looked curious at first, but as soon as it spotted Sonic its posture changed. It headed into the cave with a snarl, its fur disappearing in the black of the cave. The only way Sonic could see it was by its flashing amber eyes, that Sonic knew at this moment would burn in his memory for a very long time.

The wolf suddenly charged, and Sonic had no time to react as it crashed down upon him. But, because of the adrenaline in Sonics veins, he reacted quickly. Bringing his feet up, he kicked the large wolf off of him, and heard it yelp as it hit the ground with a thud. Sonic, taking no chances, got up as fast as he could and made a mad dash for the entrance. Sonic did not get very far, for the wolf had quickly retaliated and brought its jaws down on Sonics ankle before it left the ground.

Sonic let out a scream in pain, before using his other leg to kick the wolf in the nose. It yelped again and let go, and Sonic, using only one leg and both arms, tried to back away from the creature. Suddenly the amber eyes came for him and jumped atop of him. Sonic quickly placed his hands foreword, feeling the fangs of the wolf sink into his palms. They had landed next to the coals of the fire, and all Sonic could see was the ferocious look in the amber eyes, and the drool that landed on his chest and face, as it dripped from the shiny white blades in the creatures mouth, which caused a fear from the depths of Sonics soul that the hedgehog never knew was possible for him to feel.

This moment's hesitation however gave the wolf its advantage. It ripped its jaws away from Sonics hands, and Sonic let out a scream as he felt the fangs tear through his flesh as it ripped its face away. Then the wolf charged foreword and wrapped its jaws around Sonics neck. Its aiming was precise, right on the jugular. Not only that, but the strong jaws were crushing Sonics windpipe.

Sonic gasped, but it was no use. He couldn't breath, and he felt as though his soul was being drained as he felt the warm liquid from his neck bleed on to the cave floor. It was at this moment he knew he was going to die, and the image of his friends went through his head. It was also at this moment that he forgave Knuckles for what he had done, and wished he could have spent more time with some of his pals, like Amy and Tails.

He knew wishing was no use. He silently prayed that they would be all right as darkness began to close around his vision. The last image he saw were the amber eyes of the beast that had brought his demise, before he blacked out.

It was late, and Knuckles was surprised he had even thought about coming out. It was dark, and the stars were shimmering in the night sky. He jogged down the jungle path, his dreads flipping about behind him. Finally he reached the detective agency and was relieved to find the lights on in the windows. He stopped right before the door and leaned over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes he stood up and wiped the sweat of his brow with one hand, while knocking on the door with the other. There was shuffling behind the door and the sound of footfalls before the door swung open, revealing a very surprised purple chameleon.

"Knuckles! What ever brings you here at such a late hour?" Asked Espio, giving the echidna a searching look.

"We need your help!" Knuckles cried, almost desperately.

Espios eyes widened in surprise, he had never seen Knuckles in such a bad shape. The echidna looked on the verge of tears and seemed as though he had lost alot of sleep. Without hesitation Espio stepped aside. "Come in."

Knuckles walked into the detective agency, and Espio closed the door behind him. Charmy was sitting on the couch, and also seemed surprised to see Knuckles. The TV was on and popcorn was all over the floor, revealing what the two had been doing before Knuckles had interrupted.

"Sit down" Espio said, motioning toward the couch. Charmy moved over and picked up the remote as Knuckles sat down beside him. Charmy turned off the TV before turning toward the two.

"What's going on guys?" Charmy asked.

"Indeed... What is going on Knuckles?" Espio repeated.

"It's Sonic guys... He and Amy have gone missing..."

"What?" Both members of the detective agency shouted in unison. The two locked eyes in concern, before turning back to Knuckles again.

"How is that possible?" Espio asked.

"It has something to do with a chaos emerald explosion... It caused chaos control, and transported them into a different demention! Me, Rouge, and Shadow have been searching for days and we haven't found any signs of them..." Knuckles lifted his eyes, and for the first time in years they were rimmed with tears. "I have a feeling time is running out!"

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Espio turned toward Charmy. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Charmy gave Espio a cock-eyed expression. "Since when did you become leader?"

"Since when did you question leadership when it comes to the life of our friends!" Espio shouted, obviously enraged by the fact that Charmy was being naive. "This is Sonic we're talking about, Vector will understand..."

That's when Knuckles noticed the large crocodile was missing. "Where is that big brute anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Out with Vanilla!" Charmy said in a singsong voice, while doing a feminine pose.

Espio let out a few mumbles about Charmys idiocy, before turning to Knuckles. "He is unavailable at the moment. We'll leave a message telling him where we are and what we're doing, and then we'll meet you outside."

Knuckles nodded his head and headed back outside. As he waited for the two to come out of the house Knuckles looked up at the moon. It was shining a light blue color and it made tears threaten Knuckles' eyes again, as he remembered how when he and Sonic were little they would sit and watch the moon on nights like this.

_'We're gonna save you guys...'_ Knuckles thought, his gaze lowering to the ground. _'Just hang on, we're coming...' _

"Ready?" Asked Espio.

Knuckles looked up and noticed the determined look on Espio and Charmys faces. Knuckles nodded.

"Then lets go!" Shouted Charmy, as he took off down the jungle path. Knuckles and Espio followed him.

* * *

Amy had heard Sonics screams of pain and broke off at a run. As soon as her eyes fell on the sight she dropped her belongings and let out a horrified scream. the Canininin had let go of Sonics throat, blood dripping off its jaw, to growl at her for hurting its ears.

Amy was enraged! Without thinking she grabbed the thorn she had kept and charged at the Canininin. The giant black creature jumped away from assault, and came around from behind to charge her. Amy turned and reacted quickly, her anger white and blinding. The creature had landed on top of her, like it had done with Sonic, but this time Amy shoved the thorn into its chest as it had jumped her.

The creature let out a yelp as the thorn cut through its flesh. It then crawled off of her. The Canininin knew that now that the stronger of the two was back, he would have to give up its assault. It would be back, for a predator such as himself would not give up so easily. It limped away, unaware that the poisonous thorn now etched in its skin was a fatal blow, and it would die in a matter of days.

Amy on the other hand had ran to Sonics side. She noticed the large puddle of blood on the floor, and Sonics profusely bleeding neck. Her heart pounded as she realized that the temperature of his skin had took an alarming drop. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Sonic? Wake up!" She cried. When Sonic didn't respond she prayed that she had not come too late. Tears she didn't know she was crying fell on to the hedgehog below her as she tried again. Again no response.

"Oh god Sonic! Please wake up!" She cried desperately through sobs. When she got no response again she finally broke down, sobbing into her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I never meant for you to get hurt! Please! I love you! You can't leave me here!" She cried, though she knew it was no use. He was gone.

The sound of Amy's distressed voice willed him to open his eyes. Though what she had said sounded as though the words had been blended together, he still forced his eyes to open a sliver. His vision blurred, and he blinked rapidly until it cleared. Amy was sitting above him. She looked a little bruised with a few scratches hear and there, but was otherwise fine, except for the fact that she was sobbing.

"Oh Sonikku! It's a miracle!" Amy cried, tears flowing down her face. She pulled him up to her, laying him across her lap. She kissed his forehead a couple times, ignoring the fact he was still bleeding.

But she couldn't ignore it for long. Sonic coughed, and with it came blood. It rolled down the side of his face, and Amy used her thumb to wipe it off. She was alarmed at how weak and limp he was. He was pale and looked sicklier. His neck was still bleeding, and she knew that if she did not find a way to stop it he would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Amy looked around franticly, praying to spot anything. Nothing came to her mind, and a fear spread through out her body.

"Amy?" Sonic asked and the calm sound of his voice made her turn to him.

"I'm sorry Ames... But I think I won't be here for much longer..."

Amy was immediately alarmed. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be all right!"

"Take care of yourself..." Sonic continued as though he hadn't heard her. His vision was turning black again.

"Stop it!" Amy looked around the room franticly again, and this time her eyes fell on her boot filled with slugs. That's when her subconscious mind kicked in, and she remembered that after being bitten she would never bleed. She prayed to god that her idea would work.

She lay Sonic on the ground carefully before running over and grabbing a couple slugs. She applied them to the deep gash in his neck, and they latched on to feed. Amy then turned to Sonic again. "You're going to be okay Sonic!"

"Amy... I just want you to know that... I... Love... You..." Sonic whispered, before his eyes closed and he blacked out again.

Amy's world stopped. If only she could find the joy in that statement, but with Sonic so close to the edge of death Amy felt as though her heart broke in thousands of tiny pieces. She was horrified that all she could rely on was the slimy green slugs that she wasn't even sure would stop the bleeding. Everything seemed to slow down like molasses. When the first slug dropped from Sonics neck, and the wound did not bleed, Amy let out a shout of joy. Her relief was so great that she felt like getting up and dancing, and her thankfulness to the slug made her want to kiss it. Tears ran freely down her face as she cried out of sheer joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried to the sky, before turning to Sonic again. His statement came back to her, and a sense of hope filled her being. She kissed Sonics forehead and caressed the side of his face, tears falling down her cheeks anew.

* * *

It was morning, and Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, and Vector all stood in a line as Tails walked back and forth in front of them. Vanilla and Cream watched from a distance as Tails evaluated the group.

"You have all double-checked your bags for all the supplies that will or may be needed?" Tails asked, looking sternly at the search party. After the search party members all nodded Tails continued. "Good... You'll divide into three teams for safety reasons..." he said, handing Espio and Knuckles the chaos amplifier.

"Rouge, you're with Knuckles..." Tails ordered.

Rouge smiled and gave Knuckles a wink. Knuckles blushed as a result before smiling back.

"... Espio, you're with Charmy..."

Espio let out a sigh and Charmy flew around in little circles around Espios head, talking so fast that one could not understand a word he was saying.

"And Shadow, you're with Vector."

Shadow and Vector just looked at each other and nodded. Though Vector was still fuming about Espio and Charmy for not waiting for him, he had still agreed to help.

Tails smiled at the search party he had created. He had never seen these people cooperating before, and he started to wonder if Sonics and Amy's disappearance was more of a blessing then an omen.

"All right... Get going, we don't have enough day light hours as it is" Tails ordered, before heading toward his laptop. Vanilla and Cream watched in interest from behind his shoulder as he sat behind it and placed the communication link in his ear and gave a thumbs up.

Shadow nodded before raising the chaos emerald high in the air. Knuckles and Espio copied his action. Vector grabbed on to Shadows shoulder while Charmy landed on Espios head. Rouge grabbed Knuckles' arm and bumped her hip against his, making a slight blush develop on the echidnas cheeks, though he seemed unfazed by it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow, Knuckles, and Espio in unison. The blue chaos emerald glowed, and at the same time the chaos amplifiers did the same. The next moment the search team was going through a blinding white tunnel. It felt as though it squeezed the body until breathing seemed impossible, and then the ground suddenly hit ones feet.

Shadow looked around, and realized every one else was on the ground, still recovering from the chaos control. It even still shook up Rouge and Knuckles. Once the group recovered, they stood up.

"Me and Vector will go this way..." Shadow said, pointing, then he pointed in a different direction and ordered, "Knuckles? You and Rouge go that way..."

The two treasure hunters nodded. Then Shadow turned to Espio and opened his mouth and pointed in a different direction, but Espio beat him to it. "Me and Charmy'll go this way..."

The search party all agreed before separating. Charmy, who was used to flying through thick brush since he lived in the Mystic Ruins, flew past the canopy trees and into the fresh air. He looked around in the air, while Espio walked on the earth. After an hour of flying in the ever-increasing sunlight, Charmy flew back down to the ground and landed on Espios head. After Charmy rested for a while, he took flight again and took the lead.

Espio had been silent the whole time. His eyes on the ground, for Espio was an expert tracker and was not in the detective agency for nothing. Even when he tripped and fell into some thorny bushes, which made Charmy laugh his head off, he still remained silent. It was mid day now, and Charmy had been complaining about being hungry when he realized he couldn't hear Espios foot falls from behind him anymore.

Charmy turned back and noticed the chameleon was kneeled down and looking at some dirt. Charmy flew back over with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Espio?" Asked Charmy, as he flew over to see what his comrade was looking at.

"Look" Espio said while pointing. Charmy looked and, though it was hard to distinguish, he knew what it was immediately.

"Guys! Guys! Espios found something!" Shouted Charmy into the communication link in excitement. Espio smiled at the over excited insect.

"What? What is it?" Voiced Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails in unison. They all sounded alarmed but at the same time hopeful.

"Footprints!"


	6. Obsidian Secrets

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Six: Obsidian Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**To bluerocker115: Do you not read author's notes or something? I told allthe readers in an author note of _Shadows Angel_ not to send flames! And if I deserve to go to hell then why are you still reading my story? If you don't like a story why do you even bother on opening it up to send a flame? It waste's my time and yours! So don't read something you know you won't like!  
**

**My fricken mushroom, what is wrong with people nowadays... Anyway, on to the list of reviewers!**

**Nickernack (Awww thanx!)**

**Samantha27 (Thats would make a good idea and since Amy is mature I'm going to make her think that... Personally, when I read over my chapter I actually kinda thought the same thing...)**

**MollMO (Sure! Just tell me what the stories called and what genre it's in so I can find it!)**

**dude10000 (No need to apologize, if you need it, I'll write it!)**

**arsth (Will do!)**

**Sonamyfan (I know! When I thought of that wolf I even gave myself nightmares. But don't worry I'm not done with him! I plan to keep him for a long time!)**

**CJ the Cheetah (We'll see...)**

**Ted (Hmmm… I'll try posting the chapters again… hopefully that'll help.)**

**CrystalRose727 (The soapy slugs? I don't know I just needed something that could be a sponge. Plus I thought it would be funny that a thing that could keep Amy and Sonic clean was a nasty, slimy, dirty slug! I hate slugs…) **

**k0m0d0-342 (Haha! I love you Shadow! Since there really is no Sonic and Amy in this chapter, I guess there will be no clinging until the next chapter. This Chapter is actually just a filler to tell people about Rouge and Knuckles + Vector and Vanilla. Also to reintroduce the big black wolf in a friendlier form. And for some amusement! AND I finally got to send you some ideas for your story _Fear_! Woot!)**

**Drentai Dragon (Thank you!)**

**Gaetligter (Oh... Now that I think about it I guess I have to agree with you on that one, he really is good for nothing... But now I'm even more curious, what have you got against Armadillos?)**

* * *

The whole search party watched as Espio reached down to observe the footprints they had been following. They had gone back to Tails' place to regroup, and thankfully Tails was able to determine that they were indeed Sonic and Amy's footprints. Shadow had flashed a small UV flashlight, which no one had any idea where it came from, that hooked up wirelessly to Tails' laptop. That way, Tails could see the picture of the foot print and determine who's it was.

Finally the group repacked supplies and set out together where Espio had found the footprints. Though they were hard to follow, and seemed to be eroding away, they had managed to follow them. It was a little surprising to the group when Rouge had said she had recognized a log a little while back, but it held no relevance to finding the footprints so it quickly left the minds of the search crew.

"How old are these footprints?" Asked Vector, kneeling down to look over Espios shoulder.

"Nearly a week..." Espio answered, flashing the flashlight on the unmistakable soap sneaker footprint.

"That's when they disappeared" concluded Knuckles, who was doing the same as Vector.

Shadow stood in the background, his eyes closed, as he tried to shut out the annoying sounds of Charmy as he buzzed around in little circles. Rouge found interest in a blood-covered leaf. She looked foreword and found more, and realized they were caused by something rushing past. She followed the blood stained leaves, only to come upon a clearing with a dead baby Silano. She flashed the flashlight on its body and nearly dropped the flashlight in shock. It's gut had been torn open and it's insides were hanging out, while it's neck looked broken in two or three places. Rouge suddenly felt her insides squirm and she hurried back to the group, trying to block out the image she had just seen.

Finally Espio stood up and took the lead again. The group followed Espio by flashing their flashlights on him, but sometimes their flashlights would wonder to interesting objects, or the threat of an unknown shriek in the night. Finally Shadow turned to his digital watch and nearly gasped. It was one in the morning!

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head. But his watch said the same time. No wonder why he felt so tired... He needed rest and so he looked foreword toward Espio and directed his idea to the chameleon. "We should set up camp; it's late..."

Espio turned to him, and the rest of the group. They too were feeling tired, but they wanted to keep going. Espio realized that without rest the group would soon become dazed and delirious, and reluctantly agreed. "He is right..." Espio concluded, taking his backpack off and dropping it to the ground.

Reluctantly, the rest of the party followed his example. They scrambled around setting up two tents, one for Espio, Vector, and Charmy, and another for Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles. After that was finished Vector attempted to start a fire. It took a about half an hour, but finally he managed to get a small fire going that did not burn well on the wet ground of the earth. Finally, they pulled out their cans of food and placed them on a pan over the fire, where Rouge cooked their food over it.

It would be a while before their food was cooked, and Knuckles knew a great way to pass the time. "So..." Knuckles started, looking to each of the faces in the group. "Anyone know any good ghost stories?"

The group remained silent, looking at each other. Finally they turned back to Knuckles with big smiles, and got comfortable. Charmy was unsure of all this however, and spoke up. "Ghost stories are scary... can we hear something else?"

"All right then... Let's see... Ah! There is a legend on Angel Island..." Knuckles suggested.

"Yeah! Lets hear that one!" Charmy shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. The rest of the group smiled at the echidna.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "They say there are six elements of the world, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Dark, and Light. Legend has it that there is a guardian for each one element, some one with ultimate power who can control the element they own with precise accuracy. Of course, the chosen ones lead a life where their only duty is to protect something of great importance..."

"Who are the chosen ones?" Charmy interuppted, sitting next to Knuckles with an anxious look. The rest of the party looked amused, thinking Knuckles had made it up.

"Who ever owns ultimate power or protects something important" Knuckles answered, smiling at the excited bumblebee.

"Like Shadow?"

The group suddenly turned to the black hedgehog. Shadow looked from each of the team's faces before raising an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about it" was plastered all over his face.

As Knuckles thought about it, he could only think of four people who were guardians and protected something important, that could really be considered owning ultimate power. Shadow guarded the secrets of Space Colony Ark, Sonic guarded the people from Eggman, Chaos guarded all the little chao of the planet, and he himself guarded the master emerald. But he didn't believe in that phony legend, and immediately knew that thinking this was only caused by the ever increasing bees excitement.

"Who are the guardians Knuckles?" Charmy asked, a bit impatiently this time.

"Well... uh... I don't know, and no one is really supposed to know. It's like a super hero's identity; you got to keep it on the down low."

"Oh... Okay! I get it!" Charmy said excitedly, as he headed back to his spot beside Espio. Though Charmy forgot the whole thing easily, since Vector told the story of the boogey man and freaked him out. Knuckles on the other hand could not shake off the feeling that he should pay closer attention to the legend. Something about it seemed strange and kept bothering him, and even when the group headed off to bed, Knuckles thought about it some more before actually closing his eyes and getting some sleep.

The rest did not last long however, for soon the sun was up. Espio went around waking the rest of the crew. Of course Knuckles could sleep through a heard of elephants, and in order to wake him, Espio had to actually put him on his feet and slap his face a couple times.

The team then packed up their stuff and set out again, though no one was really in the mood. Sleep was an invitation for every blink of the eye, even to the ultimate life form, who really didn't need too much sleep to be healthy. But Rouge was the worst.

Though the search party had gotten up a few hours ago, Rouge was still very unhappy about it. Her hair was matted, and her make up was fading, and deep circles were under her eyes. She dragged her feet and her eyes were half lidded. Knuckles had asked her if she was feeling all right, and Rouge had replied that she was not a morning person. In fact, when Shadow had said good morning to her and flinched at the way she looked, a heavy boot had established that fact to Shadows head.

Finally, around midday, the party came upon a clearing with a lagoon and a waterfall. Charmy rushed foreword, and jumped into the clear water, everyone else sat by the warm rocks to rest and take in the sun. Espio, a little curious, walked around in little circles, until finally turning toward the rest of the group.

"The footprints end here" he said.

"Well? What are we supposed to do now?" Rouge asked from her perch on a large rock, a bit annoyed. Knuckles was sitting beside the bat, and Shadow was leaning his back against the rock they were sitting on, watching Charmy as he flew about, skimming the water as he flew above it. Vector seemed less interested in that, and was walking around the side of the lagoon, looking for traces of footprints.

Espio looked back at the bat. "I don't know..."

Shadow decided to speak in. "We could wait here... Or we could go searching in the jungle..."

Espio thought a moment. "We should keep going..."

"And I'll stay here and catch up on my beauty sleep..." Rouge finished, giving Espio a toothy grin. It was obvious she liked that idea.

"Don't think so, it's better now if we all stay together... lets go" Espio said, walking off into the jungle. Shadow followed the purple chameleon, along with Charmy and Vector, who had noticed the chameleon leave. Knuckles and Rouge, on the other hand, reluctantly grabbed their bags and hopped down from their perch, before following them into the dense foliage of the jungle.

Once again, the walk took its deadly toll on the still awakening search party. They walked for about an hour, before giving up.

"Maybe we should just head back and wait at the waterfall?" Suggested Knuckles, as he gladly took the seat on a wooden log.

"Maybe... but what good would that do?" Suggested Espio.

Rouge shifted the sleeping Charmy in her arms, before reluctantly agreeing with the purple ninja. "They could be injured and can't get to the waterfall..." She concluded.

Shadow, on the other hand, enjoyed the smell of a sparkly blue flower, before picking it. "You know, there's not many blue flowers like this back on earth" Shadow said, not really paying attention to anything else. The search party stared at him strangely for a moment, and Vector took a step away from the hedgehog, before the rest of the team turned back to each other.

Suddenly Knuckles felt a sharp burn on his rump and jumped up from the log, slapping himself. "Yah! What the-?" Knuckles wondered he turned to the log and found that there were millions upon millions of small, scorpion-like, red insects. Knuckles' eyes went wide before he freaked out.

"Whoa! Knuckles hang on!" Shouted Espio.

Knuckles flailed his arms around and slapped himself wherever he felt the sharp burn of an insect bite. "Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!"

Shadow, in the mean time, picked some of the blue flowers and placed them in his pack back, before watching the echidna with a sweat drop. The rest of the party just stood there with an amused look on their faces. Knuckles walked around slowly, flaying his arms around like a fish out of water, fighting the insects that were infesting his fur. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the echidna as he struggled to get the biting insects off of him.

Suddenly Knuckles stepped on one end of a long thin branch, and like a shovel, it snapped up and hit Knuckles square in the face. This sent waves of laughter through Knuckles' companions as Knuckles fell to the ground backwards looking surprised. His vision blurred, and he blinked to restore it as a wave of dizziness hit him. Then another bug bit him, and Knuckles slapped his arm, trying to kill whatever was causing him so much discomfort.

"Maybe you should head back Knuckles, before you get hurt!" Vector said, through laughter.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, let's just keep going shall we?" Knuckles asked, charging his way through Espio and Rouge, as the whole group continued laughing at him.

"Be careful, I don't want to end up like you" Rouge said, clutching her stomach with one hand, careful to avoid dropping Charmy.

Knuckles just kept walking, he knew his friends were only joking, but what had happened had taken a blow to his pride, and they were only making it worse. "I just want to keep looking, unlike Mr. Floral over here" Knuckles said, directing his comment to Shadow. Shadow stopped sniffing a red flower to glare at Knuckles, while Espio and Vector laughed some more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Shadow.

"That you are either really strange or really gay" Answered Espio before Knuckles could open his mouth.

"I am not gay or strange! I can not help it if a near death experience makes me want to stop and smell the flowers. I appreciate the world and it's beauty, unfortunately you guys never stop to take a closer look!" Shadow said, his fist clenched. Suddenly his mind connected, and he realized why he was here and why he was helping the search party. Sonic was the only other person he had ever met who appreciated the world's beauty, and that was what had intrigued Shadow. Now, finding Sonic was less a duty, and more an obligation.

"Yeah, yeah, Shadow, we know... You're not gay..." Vector paused a minute before shouting, "You're bi!" Vector then continued laughing up a storm. Espio, feeling as though the moment were over, did not find the situation funny anymore, while Knuckles fumed at the crocodile, obviously sick of the patronizing of himself and his buddy Shadow. He and Knuckles had gotten pretty close over the last two days, and he figured the hedgehog was more a friend to him then when he first saw him on Ark. Knuckles opened his mouth to speak his mind to the green crocodile, but Rouge beat him to it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rouge shouted, making Vector squeak before shutting his mouth. Rouge handed over the sleeping bee to Shadow before turning on the reptile once more. "It was funny then, but it's not funny any more! You guys should know more then any of us that were in a strange place, with dangers all around us! Any one of us could get seriously hurt one of these days! This is not some happy trek in the woods, and this is certainly not a game! So shut up, and keep moving!" The image of the dead Silano entered her mind again and she shuddered. "Who knows what dangers could nab us if we wait to long?"

Finally, with that said, she turned toward Knuckles and cat walked over to him, before wrapping her arm in his. Knuckles looked surprised and his cheeks turned a bright pink, but he allowed Rouge to lay her head on his shoulder as they walked. Espio and Vector looked at each other with knowing smiles, and Shadow seemed at a loss for words. Love had always confused the hedgehog, since it made people do strange and sometimes stupid things. Shadow wondered if he would ever understand it as he followed the two lovebirds. Espio and Vector followed after Shadow, and the group walked in silence for a while.

"Sorry" Vector grumbled after a while.

"I forgive you" Knuckles and Shadow said in unison.

"Just let's not do that anymore" Rouge said. "I don't want my poor Knuxie to get made fun of by the mean bullies anymore" Rouge said to Knuckles as though she were talking to a cute little animal. She was patting his dreadlocks with her free arm, and this caused Knuckles' face to grow a dark crimson. Both Vector and Espio snickered while Knuckles sighed in contentment.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Asked Espio.

Rouge looked over her shoulder at the chameleon. "Of course!"

Shadow's excitement grew as Vector said, "well, fill us in!"

"Me and Knuckles are officially an item!" Rouge said, flashing the people behind her a big toothy grin.

"Congratulations!" Shadow said cheerfully. He was happy his pal Knuckles could finally reveal his feelings for the woman.

"Ditto!" Said Espio and Vector at the same time.

"Hey... while were revealing secrets, why don't you tell them the big news about Vanilla" Charmy said the name in a sing song voice. Shadow jumped, he hadn't noticed the bee awaken. Everyone else seemed surprised as well, and Shadow realized he wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed.

Charmy took flight and flew over to Vector. "Come on, tell 'em! Tell 'em!"

"Yes..." Knuckles said, quiet amused. "Tell us..."

"Well..." Vector began, swallowing the fear as he began to sweat nervously. "Me and Vanilla have been seeing each other for some time now... and well..."

"Their getting married" Espio blurted.

Suddenly a wave of excitement flew through the group. Rouge let out a small scream and shouted "that's so cute!" while Knuckles smiled at Vector and gave him a high five. Shadow, who could really care less, paid attention more to the raindrop that landed on his noise then to the commotion going on.

"Uh... Guy's?" Shadow said, flinching as he heard thunder in the distance.

The group turned to him. "What is it Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe we should set up camp... I think there's a storm coming."

* * *

Boy was it ever a storm. Thunder clashed above the trees and made the ground shake, and lightening illuminated the whole jungle as it cut through the sky. The search party had put up one tent, and staked it extra tough, which was a good thing, since the wind was so strong, that if they hadn't of staked it, it would of picked them up and carried them away. All of them had huddled in the tent; Rouge and Knuckles falling asleep entwined with each other. Shadow had tried calming down the frightened Charmy, but to no avail, and ended up allowing Charmy to sleep in his sleeping bag with him. Espio and Vector didn't really care, and had fallen asleep right away.

Rouge however did not get much sleep. She lay awake, thinking about her best friend Amy. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and she carefully pulled herself from Knuckles' embrace. Knuckles muttered something incoherent in his sleep as Rouge carefully pulled his arms off of her, thankfully she did not wake him. Finally Rouge unzipped the tent and stepped outside.

It was a crisp night. It smelt like fresh earth because of the recent storm. Crickets were chirping, which Rouge found odd since she didn't think crickets were in this strange dimension. She looked up, and saw the dark sky with many little stars in between the canopy trees, but there was no moon in sight. She walked away from the tent while looking up, until she spotted a clearing in the trees above her. In the middle of the clearing, was a big bright full moon smiling it's light down upon the earth below.

Suddenly her ears twitched. And she noticed the jungle had gone quiet again. She looked behind, but noticed the tent was no where in sight. She heard a growl and immediately a shiver ran down her spine and her blood turned cold. She didn't know what it was but it sounded menacing. She turned slowly, and her eyes immediately locked with foggy amber ones.

She let out a tiny scream as she suddenly jumped away from the large wolf. What she saw was the razor sharp teeth and killer amber eyes. What she did not see was the bloody thorn hanging out the Canininins chest. Saliva poured out of the wolfs mouth like a river as it took an obviously painful step toward her. Rouge, alarmed, but now also curious, remained where she was.

The wolf lifted its paw again, but suddenly collapsed to its side with a yelp, panting heavily. Rouge felt immediate sympathy, and approached the Canininin slowly. The wolf made no moves to attack her as she sat down beside the large animal. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

* * *

There was an alarmed shout that made the rest of the tent's inhabitant's shoot out of their sleeping bags. It was Espio who had shouted, and they could still hear him, as Shadow scrambled foreword and unzipped the tent.

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"He was hurt!"

"IT'S A KILLER!"

"I couldn't just leave him there!"

Shadow jumped out of the tent. "What the hell is go-YAH!" Shadow stopped short, and the rest of the party did the same as they came out of the tent.

Rouge was sitting beside a huge dark wolf, feeding it scraps of food. It had a bandage around its chest and its fur had been stained a deep rust color from the blood as it traveled from what ever wound it had acquired. The wolf had it's tail wagging and it was panting. It could almost be described as a large black dog, if it hadn't of had the wolf like appearance and the killer amber eyes, that Shadow knew he didn't like as soon as his eyes locked with the wolf's.

"His names Obsidian... and if anyone's got a problem with that, they're going to have to answer to me" Rouge threatened shaking her fist.

Knuckles walked over and allowed Obsidian to sniff his hand. After the large wolf licked it, and Knuckles smiled. "Why, he's just an overgrown puppy" Knuckles concluded as he petted the wolfs head. Obsidians tail wagged wildly, and by the way he panted, it looked like he had a large smile on his face.

Espio slapped his face in defeat. "Well if he turns around and kills us all in our sleep don't say I didn't warn you!"

He headed for the tent and Shadow and Vector helped him put it away. The surprise of the large wolf over, Rouge demanded everyone at least pet him. Once Obsidian registered all of the members of the search party as friend, they grabbed their bags and headed off, Obsidian following close beside his new master.

* * *

**Okay a little Triva...**

**Can you guess what my next story will be?**

Hint: Look in paragraph 15

**Anyway... I thought that doing a chapter on just the search party, since I never really do that, would make a great chapter! And the next chapter will be all Sonic and Amy and should be really sad and fluffy. I was also thinking about doing one where Eggman attacks Station Square, and only Tails and Cream can defend it since their the only ones there. But after that I have no clue... I've hit writers block here... Which means I'm taking idea's! **

**So review my loyal subjects, with ideas and the answer to my trivia!**


	7. Home

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Seven: Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**K... So the chapter is only half all Sonamy... Sorry guys, I ran out of things to do with just them two so I... well... you can read and find out! Hope this chapter doesn't seemed to rushed or anything... Anyway enjoy!**

**Samantha27 (I do intend to make him cry, but not as much as you think. Like you, I just don't see Sonic has someone who would be overly emotional about something... He is the type, who shuts it all away, which is not good for your health BTW. I will admit he is still getting over his shock in this chapter for a while, but after being attacked I can't imagine he would not be scared. But since he's the type of person who would not dwell on it for to long, I made his fear go away after a while. I just didn't want to get to OOC... it can ruin a good story.)**

**Sonamyfan (Now you don't have to wait anymore!)**

**Interesting (Hope you like this Chappie too!)**

**Little Pink Rose (Of course we can!)**

**KawaiiSonikku3336 (It's not that hard... How I do not get OOC, is type out each characters personality and a list of what they like and dislike. Then I would base what I make the character say, do, and act by that list. That simple. Hint: When it comes to Sonic, you just have to make him act like a stubborn little child.) **

**ShadTikal4ever (I tried to put elements on someone that matched each characters personality, except for Chaos since he's just a big puddle of water... But I always thought Knuckles was earth, cause he's hardy and can't be moved like a mountain, and Sonic was wind since he was always on the go. Also, that story still does not have a big problem that needs to be solved, and about Tails... I don't know about Tails... Since every character needs to guard something... What does Tails guard? I'm open for ideas!)**

**AmericanIdiot4life (Aboo?)**

**Gaetligter (Hey! I like rats! Though I did always think Armadillos were ugly... but everyone is entilted to there own opinion...)**

**CJ the Cheetah (Yep! Now, for some reason I can't review to you on Chappie three of _It All Started with A Date_, so I'm just gonna post it here. I like the way you do POV, it gives the reader a real sense of what's going on inside each characters head as the plot unfolds. I love POV's there so suspenseful. Now... Are you gonna make Amy drag Sonic on the tunnel of love? Poor Sonic, he'll probably have a heart attack because of the water and Amy! Hee hee!)**

**k0m0d0-342 (Okay... You're right about Sonic being weak and sick, and needing Amy's help... but I think he would be more scared of when Obsidian shows up then a silly little storm! He will not need to depend on Amy anymore, which sucks... and there will be a fluffy crying scene, but it's not to descriptive. And yes, there is clingy...)**

**Rougerluz (Thank you)**

**Titan-of-the-Stars (I'm sorry the chappie took so long... I hope no one else thought I had stopped writing it... It's just; I hit some writer's block.) **

**

* * *

**

Amy sighed as she sat beside the sleeping hedgehog. It had been two and half-hours after the wolf thing attacked, and Sonic was still out cold. Though his skin temperature had returned to normal, Amy still worried about how fragile the hedgehog now appeared. Not only that, but the sickness he had before seemed to be coming back.

It seemed that the more Amy cared for him, the worse he became!

Not only that but she thought about the moments after the wolf thing attacked. Sonic had been so weak and dazed; he must have been delirious. But part of her hoped it was true, that he had meant what he had said. She couldn't help but wonder did he really love her?She doubted it. Why would Sonic love her? All she ever did was cause him pain, and every near brush experience with death for Sonic had usually been caused by her being captured by Eggman.

Amy sighed louder, feeling a threat of tears. _'Sonic would be better off without me...'_

Sonic mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, and curled up slightly. When one of his pointed ears was to heavy it flopped over, much like a Labrador Retrievers ears, and a small smile played on his lips. Amy thought it was adorable and had to refrain herself from touching him for fear of waking the hedgehog. Instead Amy stood up and headed toward the fire.

She had removed the fish from the fire an hour ago, and had put them in the second foxglove leaf. She had lost her appetite when she saw the wolf with blood pouring out its mouth. Amy shuddered as she remembered the scary amber eyes, and was surprised to find herself wanting to curl up in fear and shake the memory away. And if that was what she felt, she could not imagine how much Sonic would feel when he woke up.

_'I will be there!'_ Amy thought to herself, a sense of protection running through her. Never again would she let something hurt her Sonikkku, even his own emotions. But for now, she would have to wait until he had awoken.

Feeling a need for fresh air, Amy walked outside the cave. It was when she stretched and yawned that she noticed the sky was dark off to the west. _'A storm?' _Amy thought. She looked behind her at the opening of the cave, it was wide enough for two people to fit through, and tall enough for a five foot person. She really did not want to leave Sonic here again, but she had no choice. She needed to make a door to keep them inside and dry.

Amy walked out into the jungle, not too far so she could watch the cave from a distance, but far enough to collect some supplies. By snapping some small six-foot, bamboo like trees that were growing around the base of what looked like a coconut tree, she was able to collect enough sticks to make a door. Using the same vine she had used for the fish net, she tied the trees together before heading back into the cave.

She snapped it to the height of the cave opening, before backing up inside the cave. The door fit snuggly, but Amy pulled it in even more, feeling it scrape against the side and top of the rocky walls. Finally satisfied the door would not blow away; Amy used the rocks around the fire to put it out by placing them over it. The coals burned orange, giving the cave dim light.

Amy walked over to the leaf mound and sit down beside the still sleeping hedgehog. She watched him for a while, wondering what he could be dreaming about as his eye twitched. She lay down beside the hedgehog and smiled, before closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately.

**

* * *

**

The growl that echoed inside his head made him shoot up like a bullet. He immediately regretted doing so however, as his whole body flooded with pain. He waited for the cramps to fade before noticing the cave was dark. It was definitely not quiet, he could here the sound of the wind as it whistled through the jungle trees, and it sounded like it was hailing outside. A clash of thunder made the cave shake, and Sonic jumped, only to chuckle at himself for being so silly. Sonic then looked around, but immediately regretted that too. The darkness reminded him of the amber eyes of the wolf thing that attacked him and it made him uneasy. Sonic shivered unconsciously, but forced the fear back down.

Amy's eyes opened a sliver and she noticed Sonic sitting up straight. He looked tense and Amy sat up quietly and reached out in an attempt to calm the hedgehog. When her hand landed on his shoulder, he let out a shout before jumping to his feet. Or, he at least tried to jump to his feet, but he failed miserably and landed in a heap on the floor. When he saw Amy looking at him strangely, Sonic glared at her before sitting up.

"Don't do that!" He exasperated. Amy giggled at him.

"You looked tense" she said as she shrugged.

"You scared the heck out of me!" Sonic cried, falling backwards.

Amy laughed as she crawled over to the hedgehog. She smiled down at him and Sonic smiled back. "Do you remember anything about the attack Sonikku?" Amy asked the hedgehog.

At first Sonic remained silent, but after an interval he looked back up at Amy. "That's not the only thing that's bothering me..." Sonic whispered, his cheeks turning a deep scarlet in embarrassment. "Our friends and..." He started, but he trailed off. The next word Amy could not hear, but it sounded an awful lot like you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

Sonic had to swallow a lump of emotion in his throat and he looked at the ground. "I'm worried... What if you were wrong? What if I was right and they really do think we are dead? What if I had died last night...? And you had been left here all alone? I hate thinking about stiff like what if's, it's just..." Sonic's voice died as he lowered his head.

"Sonic...?" Amy asked as she watched him take a shakey breath.

When Sonic looked up, Amy was shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek. And she could see the raw hurt in his eyes as he looked at her sullenly. "You could have been stuck here alone Ames... All because I'm so helpless... Just like how I couldn't save Shadow..." Sonic clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop more tears from falling. "I wasn't fast enough..."

Amy felt tears forming in her eyes as Sonic continued. "And that little girl who got caught in the fire... I wasn't fast enough to save her either... And the building collapse... I'm just never fast enough Amy..."

"People want me to be a hero, and to be a hero I have to be strong and have no weaknesses... but sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to take the pressure any more. Ames, if you mess up and are not able to save a person from a burning fire, the world forgives you for it... Me, they hold it against me... And one false slip up after and they go after all the times I couldn't save that one person from the burning house... Don't you see, people want me to be a hero, but in order for me to be their hero, I have to become inhuman..."

"No one understands how hard it is..." Suddenly Sonic shivered, and Amy could see the fur on his arm stick up. "And when something like that big wolf thing really gets me riled up... I don't have anyone to confide in, so I just will all the pain away. The only problem with that is it comes back to me. I could be sitting on a bench in the park, or fighting Eggman, when all of a sudden the pain all comes rushing back..."

"Sonic..." Amy whispered, reaching out her hand. Sonic flinched away from her hand.

"Please Amy... I don't deserve it..." Sonic said firmly.

"Sonic... It's not your fault if you are unable to save someone; not even the Lord himself could save everyone who got in trouble. Not everyone can be perfect... you need to understand that" Amy said.

"And you need to understand that when I was unable to save the girl they focused on that and the damage I had received when I passed out in the flames. What they should of focused on was the fireman who saved me from the flaming building... he was the real hero then." Sonics sad eyes met Amy's. "I don't deserve to be treated nicely; I'm not a true hero."

"Sonic! You are a hero!'

"No Amy... Policemen who fight the criminals in the streets are heroes; a girlscout who reads a book at the bedside of a dying grandmother is a hero. Me, I just go out and face Eggman, not to save the world, but only cause it's fun... I am not a hero."

Amy wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and pulled him into a hug. "You may not be a true hero, but you're definitely my hero..."

A sharp pain, like a knife piercing through flesh, racked Sonics heart, and the hedgehog pulled away from Amy. Though he tried his best to stop them, tears still escaped his eyes. As Amy stared she realized there was something else bothering the hedgehog.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sonic turned away from Amy, and the pain inside him reached a new peak as he realized this is where he was about to get rejected. "Amy... you..." Sonic took a shaky breath, and then whispered so low that Amy had to lean in to hear it, "you never told me you loved me back..."

Those words made Amy's heart skip a beat. "You mean you love me?" Amy asked.

Sonic flinched and looked back up at Amy. "Please! Don't let this effect our friendship! You're the only person I can really talk- huh?"

Amy wiped away some of her own tears. "Oh Sonikku! I love you too!" Amy shouted, throwing her arms about the hedgehog.

Sonic felt relief rush through him as he hugged her back, but that moment of happiness did not last long. Finally Sonic allowed himself to break free of his protective wall and he broke down sobbing, while Amy held him tighter and rubbed his back. They stayed like that until Sonic stopped and lay down, proclaiming he was tired. Amy lay beside him, and snuggled up to the cobalt hedgehogs chest, running her finger through his fine and soft chest hair.

"Good night Amy..." Sonic said, sleep slurring his words. Sonic suddenly moved in close and gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips before shutting his eyes.

Amy smiled, and kissed his cheek, before snuggling closer. She allowed her thoughts to wonder. She was glad Sonic had let go, but she had been surprised. How he had held in so much pain for so long bewildered her. She suddenly felt protective, and she began to stroke Sonics quills affectionately as she hugged him even closer. She had never realized he had so much pain, and vowed that in their new relationship, it would never get that deep again.

* * *

Something slimy and wet came across Sonics face three or four times before he heard a whine. Sonic laughed a little before sitting up while yawning and stretching at the same time. But when Sonic opened his eyes and saw two amber ones looking back at him, Sonic let out a scream before taking off toward the back of the cave.

Amy shot up and in seeing the dog as well, jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "Back for more are yah?" Amy challenged stepping in front of Sonic and blocking the wolfs way. The dog cocked its head to the side before barking.

"Obsidian?" Came a voice, Amy recognized immediately.

"ROUGE?" Amy cried, running past the dog and toward the edge of the cave.

"AMY!" Answered a voice.

At the front of the cave the two girls met, and at first they just stared at each other. Then the girls screamed and ran into each other's arms while crying hysterically and jumping up and down. Espio, Vector, Shadow, Charmy, and Knuckles ran into the cave as well, each more excited then they had ever been, tears of joy even falling down Shadows face.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Came a sudden desperate cry. All turned to see Sonic huddled in the corner of the cave, backed up as best he could against the wall. He shivered as Obsidian cocked its head to the side, before whining quietly.

"Obsidian, come here boy!" Rouge called, and the dog jumped to her command, as Amy rushed in. Sonic jumped into her arms as soon as Amy reached him. Amy cooed him and calmed him down before leading him to where the rest of the group was.

Sonic was still a little uneasy about the dog, but didn't last long as tears of happiness flew through the group again.

"Group hug!" Shouted Shadow suddenly, and they all piled on Sonic and Amy. Knuckles was so excited he even broke down sobbing, and Rouge had to comfort him. The excitement finally ended around sunset, and that's when the group all placed their hands in a circle. Shadow placed his in last, and making sure Obsidian was being touched too, which Sonic was not happy about, Shadow shouted chaos control.

They were on their way home.

**

* * *

**

"Aww come on! He won't bite" Rouge said, grabbing Sonics arm and pulling him toward the large black wolf. In response Sonic freaked out, and once free of Rouges' grip flew off toward Amy.

Amy sighed. "Trust me... He will bite if he wants too" she said looking back at Rouge.

Suddenly there was a thud, and they all turned to see Shadow on the ground. Shadow stood up and brushed himself, before starting to walk again. Rouge couldn't help but giggle. "I told you to be careful... but no 'I know this place like the back of my hand'" Rouge said in a poor imitation of Shadow.

"Men" Rouge and Amy said at the same time, before they began their bibble babble, or aka, "girl talk." Sonic sighed and walked over beside Knuckles, and began his "guy talk" with him.

Since Shadow had transported the team into the middle of the Mystic Ruins, the team had to travel back to Tails' workshop. They had been walking for a while. The stars had begun to come out, and the moon shone beautifully on the forest floor. Finally the team made it out, and were only a few ways a way from Tails' workshop.

"The first thing I'm doing is taking a nice hot bath" Sonic and Amy said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, and Sonic held out his elbow for her, Amy bowed before taking it in hers.

Rouge screamed quietly while the rest of the groups mouth hung open. "That is so cute!" Rouge cried. Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow looked at each other with "its about time" all over their faces.

The group began talking about Sonic and Amy again, or how they had survived, as they made their way to the workshop. But as soon as the group made it, they all stopped and their mouths dropped to the floor.

The workshop had large holes blasted in side it, and there were still some burning coals on the ground below. The burned frame was totally destroyed. As the group looked about, Sonic headed for the garage. As soon as it opened a blue cat, that looked gray because of all the soot bounded out and jumped into Sonics arms, shivering like a baby. Sonic held it close and petted it as he looked inside. Finding what he was looking for, he headed back to the group.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, and that cat mewed and jumped out of Sonics arms and ran toward Shadow, and Shadow picked her up and cuddled her.

"This looks like the work of Eggman..." Growled Knuckles.

Rouge nodded her head. "He must of got Cream and Tails before we got here..."

"The Tornado II is missing, so I think he only managed on capturing one" Sonic stated.

"Tails must of gone out to save Cream" Amy said, the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Luckily, the original Tornado does not look that damaged" Sonic said, turning to Knuckles and giving him a wink.

"Right" Knuckles said, somehow knowing Sonics plan just by looking at him. "Me, Rouge, and Charmy will follow you guys."

Sonic turned and motioned to the rest of the group. "Okay, Rouge, you carry Espio, Knuckles you carry Shadow. Me, Vector, and Amy will take the Tornado" Sonic said, as he walked toward the garage, Vector and Amy following him. Rouge grabbed on to Espio and took flight, while Knuckles grabbed Shadow. Sonic on the other hand, rechecked the engine again as Vector and Amy got comfertable in their seats, before getting inside the plane himself and starting it.

"Please remain seated and keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times" Sonic said as the plane began it's running start. Just as it went over the cliff that dropped off at the sea, Sonic pulled up, and the red bi plane took flight. Sonic looked over his shoulder to check to see if his comrades were all right before turning back to flying. "Next stop, Eggmans secret base!"

_'Hang on Tails'_ Sonic thought. _'Be tough Cream.'_ Sonic prayed that they'd be able to get there on time.


	8. Metal Sonic Version 50

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Eight: Metal Sonic Version 5.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**Sorry about the long wait, but with school starting, I've been really busy. I'm also so sorry this chapters so short, it's just I hit writer's block after every stupid line! UGH! Not to mention I've had a blasting head ache for a week now... Anyway, Enjoy!**

**ElectraGirl (Faster then most people... Thanx! Sorry about the no sonamy... but you have to admit it was a good chapter!)**

**Nikki09 (Yay!)**

**AngelicDevil624 (Sorry... I'm a bit busy sometimes with work and stuff... I try to update as soon as I can... usually when I don't have work or writers block)**

**CrystalRose727 (Actually the next chapter is better...)**

**Sonamyfan (Yep! It gets cuter on the last chapter, so look forward to it!)**

**AmericanIdiot4life (Thanx! I mean not to offend, but I had mistaken you for a guy too... Heh heh... oops...)**

**Gaetligter (Awww! Thats so cute! I had a rat too! But she died four years ago...)**

**k0m0d0-342 (Ummm... Yeah... Poor Sonic, I bet you he has komodo-phobia... BTW, I added my characters on my profile! I'd love it if you would check them out and tell me how good I did!)**

**Ted (Well Sonics worried about Tails and Cream... and I'd think he'd be more worried about them then himself, but he won't really be able to do much fighting. Anyway, I'm not going to drag this story on forever, there's only two more chapters left to go!)**

**Arsth (It'll get better! Trust me...)**

**Samanth27 (Ugh... I know Sonic is sick, weak, and injured but like I said before "he'd be more worried about Cream and Tails then himself." He won't be strong enough to do any fighting, but people are forgetting the Tornado was originally his which means he knows how to use it. And again, like I said before, there is really only two more chapters left for this story. I needed to introduce a new person and I wanted to have a big dramatic Eggman fight scene thingy!)**

**Eternal Flames AR (Chapter 8, at your service...)**

**Titan-of-the-Stars (You bet, and thanx!)**

**MollMO (Cool! I'll check it out!)**

**Tomokat (Uhhh yeah... Shadow is a little OOC, but it was because he was caught up in the excitement you know? Plus, I think hanging out with the Sonic crew would make him do stuff like that...) **

**

* * *

**

Hours before Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Charmy had returned...

Eggman pressed a button on the sliding metal door and waited. It slowly opened and revealed a glass tube filled with green liquid. Inside was a blue hedgehog with sensor tubes all over his body. The hedgehog had three bangs on his head that covered the top of his right eye. He had metallic white hands that looked like gloves and feet that resembled soap sneakers, which were red and had one white stripe in the middle, and long metallic ears.

"It's time to put you to the test Metal Sonic" Eggman said, an evil smile crossing his lips. The fat man walked over to the capsule commands and typed in E-G-G-M-A-N. (So original...) Then after pressing the big red button, stepped back as the tube slowly drained. The creature inside slumped, the sensors keeping it standing as the liquid disappeared. Finally the tube emptied and the glass lifted itself.

"Metal!" Eggman shouted.

Immediately the hedgehog's eyes opened, revealing two burning red eyes. The cyborg got to its feet and stared back at the man before him, it's eyes searching back and forth, as though searching the human before it. Finally it bowed its head. "My master... What is your desire?" It asked as it stepped from the tube, the sensors snapping off with a pop.

"Ahhh... I see there were no casualties in the experiment this time" Eggman said, studying the hedgehog's movements.

"Yes doctor... You are quite the mastermind..." Metal said. It was looking it self over, wondering about it's abilities. "Now what exactly did you do to me?" Asked Metal, turning toward the doctor.

"I knew that hanus hedgehog can not hurt a live being... So you see... I gave you 'life' so to speak. Now there is no way Sonic will be able to destroy you this time" Eggman explained, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Metals eyes widened in shock, and they widened even more when he realized his eyes had even widened in the first place. "You mean... You made me a..."

"Yes metal... you are no longer a machine... You are a living, breathing, thinking hedgehog. You also have all the abilities of Sonic, but you're stronger and faster. The only robotics left of you are your arms, hands, head, your stomach, and ears. They will be quite useful." Eggman smiled as he thought to himself. _'And an obedience chip...'_

Metal looked down at his hands. "What do you mean my lord?"

Eggman smiled at his creations curiosity. The fat doctor began to explain as he headed out the door and down some metal hallways. "You have jetpacks in those feet, and each of your hand's transforms into a small laser. Your hands also deflect attacks, and see this..." Eggman said, pointing toward Metals chest. Metal looked down to see a large metal circle from the previous version. Eggman continued. "That automatically produces a protective barrier when it senses an attack..."

Metal smiled at his master. "Ingenious..."

"Quite... Now your first mission is to destroy Tails' workshop. Without that hideous fox boy and his creations, Sonic should be an easy target" Eggman said, opening the entrance to his base.

Metal smiled evilly. "Yes doctor" he said. He thought about his jetpack shoes and suddenly he was in the air. "I will do as you command" Metal added, before taking off into the forest.

"Excellent..." Eggman said, before throwing his head back and laughing evilly. Finally he stopped and headed into the main control center.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Start the Egg Ship!" Eggman ordered as he sat into his big fluffy black swinging chair.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the two robots in unison, punching a bunch of buttons.

"We're about to take over Station Square!"

**

* * *

**

Tails suddenly tripped over the large lab coat Cream had made him wear. Tails landed with a thud and Cream could not help but clutch her stomach and laugh hysterically. Cheese did the same, and Vanilla, who had just came out of the house with a tray of sandwiches and cups of lemonade, giggled as well.

"Tails... What on earth are you doing?" Asked Vanilla as she placed the tray on the picnic table and helped Tails stand up. Tails blushed sheepishly as Cream began to calm herself.

Tails smiled at Vanilla, lifting up the over sized lab coat sleeves for her to see. "Testing the lab coat!" Tails exclaimed with a large smile.

Vanilla giggled. "You look absolutely ridiculous... Take it off" she ordered, and Tails did as he was told.

Maria, who was lying on the picnic table, licked her fur in the warm sun, enjoying the warmth of it. Suddenly she heard a threatening sound and got to her feet, looking around. Her ears twirled about, and her fur began to stand on end. Vanilla, Tails, and Cream stopped talking abruptly when they heard her growling.

"What's wrong Maria?" Asked Cream, bewilderment on her face.

Maria mewed at Cheese, and suddenly the chao took on a defensive stance as well. Tails, Cream, and Vanilla looked at each other in concern, wondering what could be the matter.

Suddenly the sound of something crashing into Tails workshop caused the three to spin around suddenly. There was a large hole blasted in part of the workshop, and it had small flames around it.

"What the heck?" Cried Tails. He began running toward his workshop, but a purple ray blasted on the ground in front of him, and sent him reeling backwards. He landed with a thud, and looked to see a patch of ebony black grass, that had a small flame still burning. The small flame went out, unlike the small flame on Tails workshop that had started to spread.

"Tails are you okay?" Cried Cream as she ran to his side, Vanilla following her.

Suddenly there was an evil laugh, and Cream, Vanilla, and Tails all looked up to glare, thinking it was Eggman. Tails' eyes widened when he realized it was Metal Sonic, but there was only one thing different. He had flesh! The only thing robotic about him was the top of his head, from his forehead to the end of his first head quill. He had bangs that were real bangs, and his eyes though still a burning red, were real as well. He had metallic circle on his stomach (just like he had on the original version of Metal Sonic but it was now not a turbo booster thingy) and his hands and arms were metallic. The rest of him was all flesh and bone.

"Why hello pathetic mortals..." He laughed evilly again as he landed on the ground, his voice was not metallic. He sounded like a mixture between Knuckles and Sonic, the seriousness along with the carefree tone were in it.

"Metal Sonic!" Tails shouted, jumping to his feet.

Cream seemed surprised. "That's Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic smiled and a hint of a sharp hedgehog tooth showed through. He lifted up his hand and a small laser appeared at the top of it. Suddenly the little laser blasted a huge beam of purple light, and Tails and Cream barely got out of the way in time. They both turned back to the cyborg hedgehog with glares as Metal laughed at them.

"I am a new version of Metal Sonic. Version 5.0" Metal Sonic said.

Suddenly the jet packs in his feet activated and he was in the air. He flew toward Cream, and activated the turbo boost. He went so fast, all you could see was a blur as he scooped Cream up and stopped high in the air. Cream struggled, but Metal laughed at her futile attempts of escape.

"My baby!" Cried Vanilla at the same time Tails shouted, "Let her go!"

Metal smiled evilly. "Come and get her fox boy!" With that said he took off into the sky, and back toward the Egg ship.

Vanilla let out a wail and fell to her knees, and Tails ran to her. "Come on Vanilla! We have to go rescue her!"

At first Vanilla just stared at the small twin tailed fox, but after her face took up one of determination. "You're right!"

Tails smiled. "Let's go!"

The two headed for Tails' garage, and Tails quickly checked the fuel supply as Vanilla jumped into the second cockpit. After Tails jumped in and pressed a small button on his remote. The garage door opened, and Tails blasted the Tornado II out the door, and the garage door closed shortly afterward.

Tails pulled the throttle hard and the plane took flight, though a little unsteady at first. Tails was able to regain his balance and turn in a wide circle, before heading off in the direction Metal had gone.

The two flew in silence. Finally they reached Station Square, and it was hard not to miss the huge ship in the sky. Pushing it to the limit, Tails speeded the Tornado II toward the ship as fast as he dared it to go.

The Egg ship was shaped like a giant chicken. Literally. On it were the same old symbols of the little Eggman face, which were plastered every where on it. It had rocket cannons on its wings and a large laser inside its mouth. Its wings had turbo boosts that would allow the ship to break the sound barrier if it needed a quick get away.

Tails watched from the cockpit as the Egg ship hovered over the White House, dropping large machines one at a time. They landed on the street below, and began raising havoc. People began running about in panic, not sure of what to do or where to go. Tails looked back at Vanilla.

"We need to help those people!" He shouted.

Vanilla looked at Tails. She knew this kitsune would save her child just by looking at the determination on his face. Reluctantly Vanilla nodded. Tails flew in close to the ground, allowing Vanilla to jump to the ground, before flying up again. Tails watched as Vanilla shouted and grabbed the people's attention, and began shouting directions on how to get away safely. When Tails was satisfied he turned back to the Egg ship.

"Eggman! It's Tails!" Shouted Boecoe from inside the cockpit when he first noticed the plane. He looked back at the fat man with concern.

"What should we do doctor?" Asked Decoe.

"What we always do! Activate the rocket cannons! I want to see that ship blasted out of the sky!" Eggman shouted, shaking his fist.

"Activate the rocket cannons!" Shouted Boecoe and Decoe in unison, pressing a large red button. This caused the ship to lock on Tails and blast about twenty homing missiles at the Tornado II.

Tails gasped in surprise and was forced to pull up, then go down, and then up again. In order to miss them all Tails had to maneuver the ship in ways that were almost impossible like stopping abruptly, swerving to the left, and twirling around. Finally, with the homing missiles out of the way, Tails pressed a button and transformed the Tornado into the jet formation. As soon as he was finished the homing missiles had rounded toward him again, and in jet mode Tails had less close calls.

Of course, being homing missiles, they did not give up their assault. Tails knew the only way to get rid of them was to intercept there path. Tails took a sudden dive for the Egg ship, and the homing missiles followed.

"What is that fox doing!" Eggman shouted. "Intercept! Intercept!"

Decoe and Boecoe let out screams and hugged each other in robotic fear. "We are going to die!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Eggman boomed. "I told you to intercept!"

Both robots looked at where Eggman was pointing to see a big blue button that read _Intercept_. Then they looked at each other sheepishly before shouting in unison, "Intercept!" They pressed the button together. The homing missiles suddenly exploded just seconds before smashing into the Egg ship, and the two robots sighed in relief. Tails, on the other hand, let out a cry of frustration, before bringing his ship in for a landing. He landed on top of the Egg ship, and this time he had installed the landing gear, so thankfully it was not a bumpy ride.

Eggman growled as he watched Tails land peacefully on his ship, and jump from his cockpit to look for an entrance. "METAL!" Eggman bellowed, and instantly the cyborg was before his master.

"Destroy that little pest!" Shouted Eggman.

"Right away sir" said Metal, as he took off toward the surface.

"That little fox boy will regret having ever tried to face me! Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

Decoe and Boecoe looked at each other with uncertainty before joining in with the laughter.

"Shut up you two rust buckets!" Eggman growled, before grumpily sitting back in his chair. "And watch the show."

* * *

Metal walked out into the blaring sun on the top half of the ship, his eyes searching back and forth for any signs of the fox. He walked over to the edge and saw the plane and the little orange fluff ball heading toward the elevator on the bottom half of the ship. Without thinking he jumped down and took aim, missing the little fox by inches.

"Metal!" Tails shouted as the machine landed just a couple feet in front of the little fox.

Metal charged at him with a shout. Tails yelped and jumped out of the way, and Metal had to skid to a stop as he turned to face the fox again. With a growl he charged again, but this time Tails was ready.

Tails jumped up into the air and with a speedy twirl tried to smack his tail into Metal's face, only to find that he was knocked away by an unknown force. Metal had blocked his attack, and was now facing the little fox from a few feet away. Tails on the other hand got to his feet slowly. What ever barrier he had hit, he had hit it hard.

"How dare you attack the ruler-of-the-world-to-be! I shall destroy you for your incompetence!" Metal roared, before aiming at the fox and shooting a large blast.

Tails' eyes widened in surprise before he jumped away, seconds before the laser hit the ground where he had been standing. It made a sizzle as the hot particles in the laser melted the metal. Tails gulped as he turned back toward the cyborg.

"You will die!" Shouted Metal Sonic, aiming again.

Tails saw it, and quickly took off in the other direction. He spun his tails in order to gain extra speed as he headed for the elevator of the ship. He could here the laser shots sizzling as they hit the ground behind him, and instinctively, Tails began to swerve left and right. This way it would be less likely for Metal to aim a shot at him.

Metal growled at the fox's tactic. "Stay still you little rat!" He shouted, as again he missed the fox below him.

Tails heard the whizzing sound of wind as something zoomed by. He looked ahead and saw the laser smack into the metal and melt into a puddle, leaving a large hole in the ships frame. Tails gulped and tried to crank up the speed toward the elevator, but was forced to come to an abrupt halt for now there was a robot in front of Tails' only escape, and Tails was forced to turn around. He glared at the half-robot hedgehog above them. "Bring it on!" Shouted Tails, taking on a fighting stance.

Metal glared even darker at the challenge. "You asked for it!"

Metal stopped in mid air and raised his hand, about to shoot, when a sudden flash of black and red hit him hard, sending him onto the ground. Another flash of black and red and suddenly there was a hedgehog beside the fox, glaring at where the cyborg lay.

"Shadow!" Tails shouted, obviously happy to see him.

Knuckles landed on the other side, and Tails smiled at him while shouting his name as well. Next came Rouge and Espio, who landed a couple feet behind them.

"You all right?" Asked Shadow, smiling at the excited pup beside him.

"Yeah... but Cream..."

"Why, where is she?" Asked Rouge, concern in her voice.

"Eggmans got her! I've been trying to get inside the ship, but Metal here got in my way" Tails answered.

Shadow seemed to be the only one who noticed that Metal had started to recover. "Looks like we're going to have to send a rescue party, because Metal is not through with us." In response to this the rest of the group growled and turned, ready to fight the cyborg.

Knuckles turned toward Rouge. "Me, Shadow, and Espio can handle this... Rouge, you and Tails rescue Cream..."

Tails nodded with determination, while Rouge seemed flabbergasted. "Knuckles!"

"NO Rouge! I want you to go!"

"But..." Rouge was suddenly silenced by Knuckles' hand on her shoulder.

"Tails needs you more then I do..."

Rouge gave Knuckles a look of concern, but nodded anyway. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering, "promise me you'll be okay?"

Knuckles hugged her gently. "I promise."

Reassured, Rouge let go and gave Knuckles a determined nod before turning around. Knuckles watched the two head into the elevator, making sure they were safe, before turning back to Shadow and Espio.

"Are you guys ready?" Knuckles asked.

"You bet!" Shadow and Espio shouted in unison.

"Then in the words of True Blue himself, 'lets get this party started!'"

* * *

"There it is!" Cried Amy, pointing straight ahead. Indeed, Eggmans ship was in the distance, nearly a semi-small speck in the distance.

Sonic growled, his inner anger boiling. "If Eggbutts done anything to them, I swear I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!"

"Whoa there pal! Calm down!" Cried Vector, as the plane took a sudden swerve to the right. Amy let out a tiny shout in surprise, and Sonic snapped back into reality and steadied the plane. After Amy let out a sigh of relief, and Vector slumped in his seat while placing a hand to his sweaty forehead, trying to calm his rapid heart beat.

Sonic smiled sheepishly over his shoulder. "Sorry guys..."

Amy gave Sonic a look of concern. "Sonic... You're not thinking about fighting are you?"

Amy could see his toothy grin in her mind as he replied, "of course!"

"Well, please... don't."

Sonic seemed to stop breathing. "What?"

"I really don't want you to get hurt again... and besides, you're still weak from the attack..."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Oh Ames... I already told you, I feel fine!"

"What if you're fighting Eggman and all of a sudden you get that sickness again? What if you feel fine, but your really not as recovered as you think you are?" Amy cried.

She could feel the anger in his voice when he responded. "I'm fine Amy! You don't have to treat me like a little kid!"

Amy opened her mouth, but Vector beat her to it. "Ah come on man, she's only looking out for yah..."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Sonic snapped.

Amy's next plead caught Sonic of guard. "Do it for me Sonic...?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice, and could almost feel the desperate feeling as it radiated from the pink being behind him. For some reason he thought of her and just how beautiful she was. How could he deify someone like her?

"I..." Sonic started, but Amy cut him off.

"Please...?" Amy asked desperately.

Sonic smiled peevishly. "Only if you make me some of those chilidogs of yours when we get home!"

Amy nearly fell out of her seat. "Sonic! You're so childish! I should hit you with my hammer square in the forehead!"

Sonic laughed at Amy's empty threat. "You promise?"

Amy stopped and realized Sonic had meant what he had said. "I promise."

"Good! But that still won't keep me from all the action!" Sonic cried.

"What! But you said-"

Amy stopped when Sonic lifted up the small cover-like tops on the steering. On each was a small red button.

"This was originally my plane" Sonic explained. "So I know how to fight in it! If you guys get in trouble, I'll be there to help you out. Well, not literally but-"

Amy cut him off by hugging him from behind. Sonic choked and gasped at the bear hug, and Vector let out cries of fear as the plane began swerving left and right. Realizing Amy was choking him; she quickly let go at exactly the same moment the plane took a dive. Vector let out a scream as it did, and Sonic pulled up hard on the steering. Vector fainted on the seat when the plane was finally steady, and Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Oopsy..."

Sonic laughed. "It's all right Ames... I love you too!"

Suddenly Sonic took on a determined expression. "Now hold on tight!"

Amy did as she was told, and Sonic pushed the steering in hard, pushing the Tornado into a speed that went past its limits.

"Hang on guys! Here we come!"

* * *

**Once again I am sorry about the long wait, but it is understandable, with school starting, work, and writers block. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Okay, you guys know what to do now!**


	9. Change of Heart

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Nine: Change Of Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**To all my peeps, read Dragonian. It's a story by my pal Mollmo, but she is a newbie so no flames. I want you guys to check out the story cause I think it's cute. A little rushed, and her character is a bit Mary-sue-ish, but other wise it's really cute! So check it out... and if you know you don't like it and decide to send a flame, I swear I'm going to send my O.E.O.H.F.P.P.E's after you! **

**Also I'm sorry guys. I've either been really busy or really lazy... take ur pick. Once again I'm sorry! I never ment for it to take so long! Okay... on to the reviews! **

**CrystalRose727 (Trust me there will be tons more fluff in the sequel! And tons of drama I might add...) **

**arsth (Sure will... But writers block is a brat, know what I mean? I got it after every couple lines, which really sucked...)**

**Sonamyfan (Capital N? Don't you mean K?)**

**k0m0d0-342 (Nope... I think Sonics had enough torturing for one story)**

**Eternal Flames AR (Hahahahahaha! Jenny Craig! hahahahaha! I love it!)**

**Gaetligter (Something tells me you'll love this one too!) **

**AmericanIdiot4life (Sorry it took so long, I hit major writers block!)**

**Kallian Emily Nova (You know whats funny... I got your review to hurry up the moment before I was about to post... oO)**

**

* * *

**

Metal Sonic shook his head as he slowly stood up. He let out a growl in frustration as his eyes traveled among the three furries, standing poised and ready to fight. He clenched his metal fists and his glare turned darker when he noticed that Tails, the one he had been ordered to destroy, was no longer present.

"You will all die for keeping me from fulfilling my master's wish!" Metal Sonic shouted suddenly, his jetpack feet activating. He aimed his laser and shot at Knuckles without really aiming. Knuckles jumped out of the way and Metal was not too surprised. He had shot out of anger, not for the purpose of destroying someone. With a shout Metal took a sudden dive for the echidna.

"Knuckles!" Shouted both Espio and Shadow in unison.

Knuckles was unfazed by Metals attempt and caught the incoming fist with his own hand. As the two slid across the metal floor because of Metals inertia, Metal threw a second punch, which Knuckles caught in his other hand. Metal's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Knuckles took the opportunity to bring up his foot and kick the cyborg square in the face. Metal flew backwards and landed with a thud, even more surprised then before. Obviously Metal had underestimated the echidna. With an angry shout Metal pulled himself from the ground and flew into the air again.

"How dare you challenge your master!" He shouted.

"Bring it!" Challenged Knuckles, a confident grin on his face.

An image of a certain blue hedgehog flashed in Metals mind, and it was like a volcano exploding. Metal locked on the echidna and blasted a laser beam straight for him. Again Knuckles attempted to dodge it, but Metal brought up his other arm and shot a second laser. Unlike the purple laser on his left hand, his right hand held a red laser. It hit the echidna and threw him into the ground with a sickening thud. Knuckles screamed in pain as the red laser sent wave after wave of electricity coursing through him.

"Hey!" Shouted Shadow, anger welling up inside him. He took a running start and jumped straight into the air and toward the cyborg. He began to curl in an attempt to form a spindash.

Metal saw the slightly curled hedgehog from the corner of his eye and reacted quickly. Taking the purple laser off Knuckles and leaving the red one on him, Metal locked on Shadow and blasted him square in the face. Shadow crashed to the ground and slid to a stop, before clutching his face and curling into a fetal position as it burned.

Espio jumped into the air, and moving his hands about in a ninja like fashion, he shouted "_mekuramashi no jutsu_!" Suddenly he did a black flip before his whole figure disappeared, and he became invisible. Growling, Metal stopped his assault on the two wounded furries and looked around carefully. Without warning, Espio appeared behind him, and with a kick Metal was sent to the ground again. Espio then landed with one hand on the ground and one knee bent to absorb the impact.

He looked behind him with a smug smile, expecting to see Metal on the ground. The smile disappeared when he didn't spot the cyborg. Suddenly something blocked his sunlight. Espio turned in time to see a metal fist connect with his face. Espio reeled back words and landed with a thud, his right eye starting to swell from the impact.

"Ha! Almost too easy" Metal muttered.

Metal walked over to the convulsing echidna and laughed evilly. He raised his right hand and began to charge the laser, when a strange sound caused him to stop. Metal turned in surprise, and spotted the red plane in the distance. It was coming toward the ship at an incredible rate. Metal growled and turned toward the unconscious echidna and once again raised his laser.

Only something collided with his side and sent him twisting about in the air before he collided with the ground on his back. He slid across the ground; the metal scraping against metal causing sparks. When he came to a stop he boosted his jetpacks and flipped around, taking flight into the air again.

"You think you can defeat us that easy?" Challenged Shadow. Being the ultimate life form, all the laser had managed to do is cause the hedgehog a bloody nose and a deep cut above his left eye. Espio walked up beside the black hedgehog, a glare on his half-swollen face that read "you-will-pay-for-that!"

"Two on one is a little unfair don't you think?" Metal asked suddenly, an evil grin spreading over his face. Before Shadow or Espio could answer, Metal raised his arm high in the air and slowly lowered it and pointed at the two furries while shouting, "Eggpawns! Attack!"

At his command, hundreds upon hundreds of sphere shaped robots came out of no where. They held weapons like spears and laser guns, and some had shields in order to protect themselves. Most were the color orange, but one or two of them were colored gold.

Shadow laughed. "These little dudes again?"

Espio looked at Shadow with confusion. "Again?"

"I recognize them from the time we attacked Eggmans fleet... Don't you remember that?"

"Of course... I guess the little machines were so insignificant I forgot all about them" Espio replied with a shrug.

"Little?" Came a shout from Metal, causing the two to look back at him. "I'm not the only one Eggman updated! Eggpawns! Activate Eggzilla mode!"

To this command half of the Eggpawns exploded into millions of tiny pieces of scrap metal. Then the pieces began to mold together, into a giant velociraptor shaped robot. It's long tail swished back and forth, and its red robotic eyes shined brighter. It had cannons on its side, and at the end of it's long tail was an arrowhead. It's neck and stomach were heavily plated and the color gold. It opened its mouth full of sharp metal teeth, and at the back of its throat was a laser cannon. It also had long metal claws on its small hands and large feet. The remaining Eggpawns crowded around Eggzillas feet.

Both Shadow and Espio stared in awe at the nine-foot high beast.

Metal could not help but laugh at them. "Now who is the little one?" Without waiting for an answer he pointed with his metallic finger again. "Eggzilla! Destroy them!"

Eggzilla let out a roar that vibrated the whole ship, before charging. It's feet pounding on the metal surface caused the whole ship to shake. Shadow and Espio held their ground. The machine attempted to grab Espio between its jaws when it came upon the two, but Espio jumped out of the way. Unfortunately while Espio did this Eggzilla swung its tail around. It hit Espio and sent him flying all the way to the top floor of the metal ship.

Shadow saw this and in worry shouted "Espio!"

It was faint, but Shadow heard his reply. "I'm okay."

Reassured, Shadow turned to Eggzilla. "Bring it on you overgrown lizard!"

"There is no way we're going to let you win!" Came a voice.

Shadow looked behind him to see Tails heading over to the black hedgehog. He got into a fighting position beside Shadow, giving him a "lets-do-this" look. Shadow glanced over and saw Rouge tending to the now recovering echidna. Cream was next to her, along with Cheese. Shadow smiled at Tails with a look of "it's-about-time-you-got-here" on his face.

Eggzilla roared, reminding the two that the battle was not over yet. It opened its mouth, charging a huge gold colored laser that would disintegrate anything in its path. Tails and Shadow saw this and and ran as far as they could to get away from Eggzillas mouth. Suddenly an array of bullets caused the robot to close its mouth again, and roar in frustration at the incoming plane. Shadow stopped running to shout "it's about time you lazy faker!" While Tails seemed confused.

The plane flew in close enough to allow Vector and Amy a safe land when they jumped out of the plane. After the plane rose into the air again and began circling the Eggship.

Tails felt tears sting his eyes when he saw Amy jogging up to them. "Amy!" He shouted, running to greet her with a hug. Amy caught him as he jumped into her arms, crying herself.

"Tails! I missed you!" Amy cried.

Tails snuggled with her and said "I missed you too."

"AMY!" Came a shout. This one came from the little rabbit. Tails let go of Amy in order to allow the little rabbit free access to Amy. The little rabbit jumped into Amy's arms, crying hysterically. The little chao did the same.

"Cream... Oh Cream... I missed you so much" Amy said with a soft smile.

Shadow, Vector, and Tails stood with knowing faces. That is until an angry roar reminded them that Eggzilla was still present. Shadow, Vector, and Tails turned poised and ready to fight.

"Cream, go back over to were Rouge is, I don't want you to get hurt" Amy ordered, before pulling out her Piko-Piko hammer and getting ready. Cream quickly did what she was told.

The robot charged again, this time shooting rockets out of it's rocket launchers on its side. Shadow jumped into the air, and pulling out the blue chaos emerald, shouted "Chaos control!" Instead of disappearing however, he created a bubble of white light, which the rockets were drawn into. When the rockets had flown in to the bubble, Shadow let the power slip. The bubble disappeared to a different location as Shadow fell to the ground, weak and exhausted because of the exertion of energy.

"Good thinking Shadow!" Tails shouted. Shadow held up a shaking hand from where he lay on the ground to let the little fox know he had acknowledged him. Tails smiled, before turning back toward Eggzilla. "Now it's my turn!"

Eggzilla opened its mouth, attempting another laser blast. This time Tails picked up a piece of scrap metal on the ground and threw it into the air. Then he spun around and with all his might hit it with his tail, like a baseball player hits a baseball with a baseball bat. The scrap metal flew threw the air and hit the Eggzilla in the mouth. With an all most pain like roar, Eggzilla closed its mouth again as the scrap metal inside it damaged the laser in the back of it's throat.

"Homerun!" Shouted Vector.

"That was pretty good!" Amy said, smiling warmly at the little fox.

Tail blushed while scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah... I guess so..."

Eggzilla roared in frustration, before charging at the remaining furries.

"Here I come!" Amy cried as she took off at a running start at the machine, her hammer at the ready. When she was in reach Eggzilla opened his mouth and snapped at Amy, except Amy was ready for him. Jumping into the air, Amy swung her hammer hard and hit Eggzilla on the side of it's face. The giant robot crashed to the ground as Amy landed.

"Whoo hoo!" Amy cried turning to Tails.

Tails jumped into the air, waving his hands frantically. "Amy! Look out!"

"Huh...?" Amy heard a metallic growl behind her and turned in time to see the Eggzilla as it lifted its foot over her.

"Eeek!" Amy cried, jumping out of the way just as Eggzillas foot crashed onto the ground.

"Amy!" Tails cried, running toward the machine. "Get away from her!"

Eggzilla swung its tails around and surprisingly the arrowhead at the end of its tail shot out of it. It flew through the air at incredible speed, spreading out to form into a spinning assault. Tails let out a yelp as it collided with him straight on and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Tails!" Amy cried. Her distraction allowed Eggzilla to swing its tailback around and quickly wrap it around her waist.

Metal Sonic, who had been watching the whole battle from a safe distance, laughed as Amy struggled in Eggzilla's grip.

"Let go of me you big meanie!" Amy shouted, kicking her legs in an attempt to get out.

Metal laughed some more. "You guys are no match for us! Eggzilla destroy her!"

A sudden array of bullets caused Eggzilla to drop Amy and step back, roaring in frustration. The Tornado's bullets were no match for the metallic armor on Eggzilla, but at least it had distracted the beast, allowing Amy to escape and check to see if Tails was all right.

"What the-?" Metal said under his breath. He turned and let out an angry snarl when he saw the Tornado coming straight for the ship. "You!"

Metal, thinking the Tornado would turn up, was about to activate his turbo boost for an aerial chase. Only he noticed the Tornado was not turning up, as though it had been locked on course, and its target was Eggzilla. Metal squinted, trying to see what crazy idiot would kill himself by crashing a plane into a robot. Metals eyes widened in surprise. There was no driver in it at all!

Confused, Metal squinted harder, only to find it was correct. There was no driver in the cockpit.

Eggzilla roared in defiance as the Tornado neared the giant robot. It was like slow motion as the Tornado crashed into the giant raptor, piercing through it, and coming out the other side of its back. Eggzilla sparked and hissed for about a minute or two, before the fuel tanks exploded. Fire exploded from all its sides, burning on the metal, before the Eggzilla crashed on its side, out of power.

Metal seemed surprised, for he hadn't expected such an attack.

"Two on one is a little unfair don't you think?" Came an arrogant and smug voice.

Metal turned, anger flashing in his red eyes. "You! I should of known you would be here!"

Sonic smiled confidently at the robot. "I wouldn't miss this party for anything!"

"SONIC!" Amy shouted, though not in a joyous manner. Sonic winced as he turned, only to see a very anger Amy stomping her way towards him. "You promised that you wouldn't fight!"

"Uhhhh... yeah... well you see... I kinda destroyed the Tornado... So I really don't have a choice..."

"Why you little...!" Amy shouted, pulling out her hammer. Sonic squeaked before curling up into a protective ball.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the hammer on the other side. Amy's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned to see Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream and Cheese.

"Don't get so mad Amy" came a sudden voice from behind Sonic. It was Shadow, and beside him was Vector and Espio.

"This thing's a piece of cake... With all of us working together, we'll be able to destroy it in no time" Knuckles said, pulling the hammer out of Amy's grasp.

"Phew!" Sonic said, standing up again and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "I really thought I was dead meat there for a second."

"Hello Mr. Sonic!" Cream cried, jumping in front of the blue hedgehog. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too Cream" Sonic said smiling at the little rabbit warmly.

Cheese let out a cry for joy and flew over and landed on Sonics head. The little chao let out a loud "chao" in happiness after, which caused everyone to laugh quietly.

Everyone except Tails, who had stood wondered if it was a dream, if that was really his hero standing there. Tears rimmed his eyes, and Tails couldn't help but let out a cry of joy and grasp the blue hedgehog in a hug, fighting tears.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. He looked down and noticed Tails, and his face turned gentle. Sonic got down to Tails' level and hugged Tails back. After Sonic let go and grabbed both of Tails arms.

"Hey! No more crying. I need you to be strong, kay little buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, before nodding his head. "Okay..."

"All right! There's my main man! You ready to kick some butt?"

Tails smiled up at his hero. "Let's do this!"

Metal Sonic watched all this with high interest. He wondered what it was like to have friends like that. He didn't though; all he had was Eggman, who wasn't even a friend. Eggman owned him; he wasn't friends with him.

Metal felt tears, yes tears folks, brim his eyes. He had never felt the sensation before, yet for some reason he knew what they were for. Metal slowly lowered himself to the ground.

When the Sonic team looked back toward him, they were surprised to see Metal sitting on the ground, his head held dejectedly.

Metal suddenly looked up with his eyes smoldering. "Sonic! You have one of the most beautiful things in the world... All this time I thought I was jealous because I could not defeat you, but the truth is... I'm jealous of you and your friends."

The Sonic group looked at one another before turning back to Metal with sad looks on their faces.

"Don't you ever give that up! Don't you ever take that thing for granted!" Metal shouted again, before hanging his head.

Suddenly two red shoes with white stripes entered his vision. Metal looked up to see Amy with her hand outstretched, smiling at him. Metal hesitated, before taking Amy's hand.

Amy pulled him to his feet and smiled at him. "I'll be your friend!"

Metals eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the whole Sonic crew were smiling at him. "Whoever's a friend of Amy's, is a friend of mine" Sonic said with a shrug.

"Welcome to the Sonic crew Metal" Tails said with his hand outstretched. Metal took it and the two shook hands.

"Metal how dare you betray me!" The Sonic crew turned toward the evil voice that was being projected out of some hidden speakers.

Suddenly the ship began to shake. On the floor a hole suddenly appeared, and slowly a giant machine started to rise out of it. It was a giant Eggzilla; the only difference was that it had spikes that traveled all the way along its neck and back. It also had a cockpit, which was where Eggman was controlling the ship.

Metal turned to the Sonic crew. "You guys better get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Asked Cream, looking at Metal Sonic with concern.

"I will be fine... I'll stall him while you guys get out of here!"

Sonic stood quietly for a moment, staring at Metal, before reluctantly agreeing. "You heard him! Lets head toward the Tornado II!" Sonic turned on his heel and started at a fast jog, and the Sonic crew followed him.

"One problem" Tails said before as he jogged up beside Sonic. "We all won't fit inside of the Tornado II!"

Sonic turned toward Tails. "Well you can fly... and if it's anything like the tornado I can fly it..."

Rouge jogged up on the other side of Sonic. "I can fly too! And some one can ride on the front of the plane..."

"And if Tails and Rouge each carry a person, that leaves just enough seats for everyone" Knuckles said from behind them.

Tails nodded. "Right!"

As soon as the Sonic crew made it to the Tornado II, the placed the weakest from the fight inside the Tornado II, who were Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio. Then Tails grabbed hold of Cream and Rouge grabbed hold of Vector, while Amy jumped on to the front of the plane. Sonic a little confused by all the buttons was finally able to get the plane started by pressing the buttons randomly. A couple minutes more, and the plane was in flight.

An Explosion rattled the Eggship seconds after the Tornado II took off. Everyone turned to look back, only to see the Eggship retreating from Station Square.

"He did it!" Shouted Knuckles in surprise.

"Of course he did!" Shadow said, very tempted to hit Knuckles in the head.

"Do you think he's okay?" Asked Amy.

"I wouldn't doubt it" answered Sonic. "He's a lot tougher then he looks."

All the furries in the plane took Sonics word for it; since he really was the only one who had battled with Metal Sonic, and so knew the extent of Metal's abilities.

Sonic gazed into the darkening sky, watching the beautiful sunset as it started to sink into the earth. _'Finally... I can go home and get some rest' _Then he turned his gaze back toward Station Square. _'Life is really getting back to normal now...'_

"Sonic?" Came a voice to Sonics ears.

Sonic jumped before turning toward who had called him. "Yeah Knucklehead?"

"What the hell took you so long! Sheesh! When it comes to arriving at Eggmans ship you sure do take your time!" Knuckles shouted.

Shadow joined the assualt "You stupid faker! I nearly died out there waiting for you-"

Shadow continued to yell and scream at the hedgehog, while Sonic blocked him out.

"Are you listening to me? Sonic! You stupid little spike rat! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Sonic smiled despite himself. _'Yep... Life's really getting back to normal...'_

**

* * *

**

**Yay I finally posted this! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just a little note: This is NOT the last chapter, the next chapter is the last chapter. It's really cute, really fluffy, and Sonic finally gets that birthday party he never got to have! You guys know what to do when you finish reading this!**


	10. Birthday Party Finally

**Title: The Wormhole**

**Chapter Ten: Birthday Party (Finally)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Though I wish I did...**

**Eternal Flames AR (Yay! Another corny ending!)**

**CrystalRose727 (No one does the Sonic and Tails brotherly relationship anymore... it's so sad...)**

**arsth (That sucks... hopefully you're not sick...)**

**Sonamyfan (A sequel was in my head before this story even started. It won't be started for a little while, but the summary of it is on my profile.)**

**k0m0d0-342 (I was wondering about making something really cute happen... Hope this is cute enough...)**

**MollMO (A Mary-sue are those hyper popular girls that have no faults. Ama has a very peppy personality and she's popular (she's a queen for goodness sake!), but she does have some faults, so she's not a mary-sue, she's just mary-sue-ish. Alot of people would consider the Sega Amy a mary-sue, since she's all over the place and beacuse in Sega they make her chase Sonic around like a sensless idiot... Sega really does ruin Amy for me...)**

**Megen (This is the last chapter... but I have a sequel coming up!)**

**Gaetligter (Look foreword to the sequel! Hopefully that will be as super as this story... but it all depends on the reviews I get)**

**AmericanIdiot4life (Is yay a compliment or is it because I took so long to post it?)**

**CJ the Cheetah (Cutesy Sonamy at your service...)**

**Christian24/7 (This is the last chapter... but I'm writing a sequel!)**

**

* * *

**

A week after Sonic and Amy's return, and Eggmans attack on Station Square...

Amy and Rouge walked among the various aisle of clothes. Today the girls had decided to go shopping, but since Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were getting ready for the wedding at I Do, a shop famous for its beautiful wedding dresses, it was just the two of them.Of course they did not forget to bring Sonic and Knuckles, for who was going to carry all the clothes they were going to buy?

Amy stood looking at some racks full of different dresses. "So... how have you and Knuckles been getting along?"

Rouge, who was on the opposite side of the rack, smiled at Amy. "Great... It's been like magic! How about you?"

"Same here" Amy said, smiling back at Rouge.

"I want to get something that will surprise Knuckles" Rouge commented, flipping through the dresses. "But these are all disgusting!"

"Well we do need something for the wedding... what did Vanilla say we needed to wear? Was it white?" Amy asked.

"I think it was lavender" Rouge answered.

"Oh yeah! Here I'll help you look for something that will give Knuckles a heart attack" Amy said.

Rouge smiled. "That would be great, then I'll help you find something that will give Sonic a run for his money!"

"It's a deal!"

The two went silent for a couple minutes, both lost in finding the perfect dress.

"So are you going to make Sonic wear a suit?" Rouge asked after an interval.

Amy held up a light purple dress, but after looking at it twisted her face in disgust and put it back on the rack. "He better... What about Knuckles"

"Knuckles already has one and he looks mighty fine in it" Rouge responded.

Amy rolled her eyes. "To you he looks mighty fine in anything." After Amy giggled.

"Well he does" Rouge said defensively. She too held up a light purple dress, looked at it, and twisted her face in disgust before putting it back.

Amy suddenly took up a sullen tone. "Have you ever dreamed about getting married?"

Rouge looked up at Amy. "What, do you mean with Knuckles?"

"Yeah..." Amy answered.

"Hell no... but I did dream about living on the island with him."

"Well I have dreamt about it..." Amy said. She looked up at Rouge dejectedly. "I always do... Do you think me and Sonic will get that far?"

Rouge looked at Amys sad face for a moment. "Of course I do... but I also believe Sonic will have cold feet..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "When does he not have that?" Amy turned her gaze toward the dresses again, her face still sullen looking, and her whole figure full of uncertianty.

Rouge noticed this. "Look Amy, if I know one thing, it's that Sonic is in love with you. I don't know if you've noticed, but when you look into his eyes you can tell he has totally fallen head over heels. And when I say fallen, I mean fallen hard."

Amy looked up at Rouge, a small smile on her lips. "Really?"

"Totally" Rouge answered.

"Thanks Rouge" Amy said, the saddness and uncertianty gone.

"No problem" Rouge answered.

They both went back to finding the perfect dress. Suddenly at the same exact moment both girls held up a dress while shouting in unison "this is it!" Then they both looked at each other, and the dress the other was holding, before laughing.

**

* * *

**

Knuckles and Sonic stood by the cashiers, with bundles of clothes in their arms. Amy and Rouge would randomly come up to them and palce another load in their hands.

"I hope Amy doesn't max out my credit..." Sonic said, sweat dropping.

Knuckles laughed. "Knowing her... I think she will."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah... but there's not much I can do about huh? So what do you think about the wedding?"

"Don't know... I'm really not to fond of wearing a suit though..." Knuckles commented.

"Nah... me neither" Sonic said.

"So... is Amy the one?" Knuckles asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, turning to Knuckles with a cock-eyed expression.

Knuckles watched a family walk by, the little kid running ahead and the mother yelling at him to slow down. "I mean for marriage."

Sonic gulped nervously. "I'm not sure... I've never felt this way for anyone before. All those other girls I went out with didn't even come close to what I feel for Amy. It's almost as if she's a part of me, like my other half."

Knuckles turned to the blue hedgehog. "Yeah... I know what you mean..."

Sonic smiled at the echidna. "Man... these girls have really got us huh?"

Knuckles nodded. "Is this a good thing?"

"Hopefully..." Sonic commented, suddenly he heard his name and turned toward the pink hedgehog heading over with another load of clothes.

"Ditto to that" Knuckles commented.

Suddenly Amy tripped, and all the clothes flew from her hands and landed all over Sonic. Sonic let out a cry as the clothes brought him downward. Next thing everyone knew, there was a puddle of clothes in the middle of the floor, with a blue hedgehog in the middle, who happened to have a shirt on the half of his face and hanging off it. He tapped his fingers on his knee.

Amy giggle sheepishly as Rouge and Knuckles laughed.

"Oopsy..."

**

* * *

**

"It doesn't take three years to get ready..." Sonic mumbled as he sat on Amy's couch. Amy's apartment was very welcoming, probably the most welcoming place Sonic had ever visited to.

Sonic looked around the apartment. It was calm and peaceful, the walls the color of sky blue. There was a TV in front of the couch and two reclining chairs on opposite sides of the room. Separated by a wall was the kitchen with a small, shiny, and chestnut colored table with two chairs. Upstairs was Amy's room, which had pictures of her and her friends in picture frames on her drawer, and a bathroom. The good thing was that the apartment was very clean, and not to mention it had all the essentials.

"I could get used to it here" Sonic said quietly. Sonic took up a cock-eyed expression. "The only flaw is that it's so small."

"Talking to yourself again?" Amy asked as she walked into the room. She was wearing a sparkly sapphire shirt which was strapless with a matching sparkly sapphire skirt that reached just above her knees. She also had a sapphire headband that was sparkly, and it obviously had come with the outfit.

Sonic smiled at her. "Hey... that outfit looks nice on you!"

"Says someone who wears nothing but shoes and gloves..." Amy said with a smile, as she crossed her arms on the back of the couch to look down at Sonic with a smile.

Sonic stood up. "That's not nice... If you want me to wear clothes just say so..." Sonic commented. "But I'll never look as tasty as you do" he added while stealing kiss.

Amy kissed him back for a couple of minutes, but her mind was on the party at hand, and she reluctuntly pushed him off. "Come on we don't have much time."

Sonic sighed as he followed her out of the apartment. After Amy shut and locked the door, Sonic scooped her up in his arms. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as Sonic took off, leaving a blue streak behind him.

"So where we heading?" Sonic asked.

"To the train station" Amy answered.

"All righty then!" Sonic shouted.

It was about three seconds before Sonic stopped just outside the train station. Amy hoped out of his arms and lifted her head into the air as a cool summer breeze ruffled her hair. "Smells like roses" Amy commented. She sighed in contentment as the wind stopped blowing, before turning to Sonic. "Come on, let's go!"

Sonic followed her inside. Being a hero, he was able free passage. They stood among various other poeple, until the train came into the station. It slowed to a stop and the doors slid slowly open. Then a conducter poked his head out and shouted "all aboard!" To this the various people began boarding the train.

Sonic and Amy found a seat together, next to the window. Amy lay her head on Sonics shoulder as they sat there, and Sonic wrapped his arm around her.

"This party will be so much fun" Amy said absent mindedly.

"Sure..." Sonic responded.

Amy looked up at him. "You don't sound to happy Sonikku..."

Sonic looked down at the pink hedgehog. "It's just... It's like we never went to that different dimension. Like it's not even important."

Amy looked at him strangly for a moment. "Why would you want to remember that?"

"Cause I wouldn't have had the courage to say what I really felt about you otherwise..."

"Boy... for someone so brave and strong, who knew he'd be scared of three little words?" Amy joked.

Sonic smiled at her. "I know it's silly, but I can't help it... But I'm not afraid anymore." As though to prove his statement correct Sonic added, "I love you Amy."

Amy sighed in contenment and snuggled her head against his arm. "I love you too Sonikku..."

**

* * *

**

"The party guest has arrived!" Called Rouge, as she opened the door to Tails' workshop allowing Amy and Sonic to walk in. After Rouge closed the door. Rouge was wearing a long skintight lavender dress that defined her curves perfectly. Tails was sitting on the couch next to Shadow wearing a party hat and had a noisemaker hanging out his mouth. Shadow of course was brooding, Maria sitting on his lap. Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio were standing near the side of the room, a cup of punch in their hands, and chatting.

There was party decorations every wear, and balloons were hanging from the ceiling. There was a big cake in the middle of the coffee table with presents on each side of it. There were all kinds of drinks and refreshments in the kitchen. There was also a boom box on the stairs, which no one was allowed to go up.

"Guys this is way past cool!" Sonic cried, looking about the room.

"Eh... It was nothing" Knuckles said, shrugging.

Suddenly there was a loud bark and Obsidian seemed to come out of nowhere. Sonic let out a scream as the dog tackled him to the ground, and started licking his face. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the tickling sensation.

"Okay! Okay!" Sonic cried. "Get off all ready!"

"Obsidian... Off!" Rouge commanded.

The large wolf did as it was told, and sat down it's tail thumbing against the floor as Sonic stood up while wiping his face. After Sonic couldn't help but smile at Obsidian who sat at Sonics feet obediently with a large smile on his face. Sonic kneeled down and pet the dog behind the ears. "It's nice to see you too boy!" The large wolf stood after Sonic finished and padded back down the hall it had come from.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rouge opened it, and the Sonic crew all gaped at whom they saw. Vector, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese stood at the doorstep.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "You're supposed to be getting ready for the wedding!'

"Well we needed to drop off Cream and Cheese..." Vector started.

"And besides we couldn't miss your party Sonic" Vanilla finished.

Rouge smiled. "Well come on in!"

After the whole Sonic crew was inside, they all stood awkwardly. After an interval Sonic got impatient. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he ran over to the boom box. Flipping through the channels he found a good radio station and turned up the volume. Everyone turned to Sonic strangely after a minute before smiling.

Rouge bumped her hip against Knuckles and Knuckles smiled. "Here hold this" he said as he handed Espio his cup and took Rouges hand. They began to dance to the beat of the song.

Vanilla and Vector smiled at one another and headed out the door, looking for some where private where they could be alone.

Tails walked over and handed Cream a party hat and a noisemaker. Cream smiled before bowing and saying thank you in a polite manner, and then took the hat and noisemaker with a bright smile. Cheese slipped off to play with Maria, as Tails asked Cream to dance and she agreed.

Shadow and Espio looked at each other and shrugged. Espio sat beside the black hedgehog and they began chatting about things.

Amy began moving her feet to the beat. "I love this song!"

Sonic smiled and took her hands in his own. "Would you like to dance?"

Amy smiled. "Yes... Please sweep me off my feet..."

* * *

"Open it! Open it!" Cream shouted. 

"All right!" Sonic said as he ripped off the wrapping paper. The rest of the Sonic crew leaned in so they could see it better.

Sonic had all ready gotten a gumball machine and some gumballs from Knuckles, and learned that all the decorations were by Vector, Espio, and Charmy. He also learned that the delicious birthday cake, (which he had eaten in like two bites) Shadow had cooked from scratch. And lastly, a pair of pretty nifty power shoes with matching gloves from Tails.

Sonic held up a brown teddy bear. It had a small red bow around its neck and had a cute little smile. Sonic looked down at Cream and smiled warmly at her.

"I love it!"

"Oh! I knew you would!" Exclaimed Cream with excitement.

Cheese suddenly flew over and shoved a picture in Sonics face. It had a funny looking blue blob with quills that had a funny looking light blue blob on his head. Sonic took the picture and petted the chaos head. "Thanks Cheese!"

In response Cheese let out a happy "chao!"

"My turn!" Rouge cried. She handed Sonic a small envelope.

Sonic slowly opened it and a note fell out of it. Sonic stooped low to pick it up and looked at.

_"For your honeymoon" _

Sonics cheeks turned a slight pink and he tucked it back inside the envelope. Then he looked inside the envelope and found two tickets to a romantic cruise.

"Uh... thanks Rouge..." Sonic said nervously.

Vector and Vanilla smiled at each other, before presenting a large sapphire colored chao egg. Everyone gasped, and Sonic took it gingerly, as though he would break it by the mere touch of his fingertips.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Amy, amazed.

"We have our ways" winked Vector.

"You take could care of that now" Vanilla warned. Sonic nodded silently.

The whole crew turned to Amy, and Amy held her head dejectedly. " I tried to get you something special, but we disappeared before I could... I'm sorry Sonic; I don't have a present for you."

Sonic placed the egg down beside him and stood up and walked over to wear Amy stood. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the cheek before whispering in her ear, "You're the best birthday present a guy could ask for..."

Amy giggled before saying "I love you Sonikku."

"I love you too Amy..." Sonic suddenly let go of her and turned to all his friends. Tears started to well in his eyes. "I love you guys as well, a guy couldn't ask for anything better..."

The Sonic crew all let out an awww before hugging Sonic (except Shadow who didn't really care). After they let go they all stood and began saying stuff like, "it was nothing!" Or, "Awww... I love you too!"

Suddenly the boom box got staticy and the Sonic crew all turned to it in interest. A news bulletin came on.

"We interrupt your program for a special news bulletin... Eggman, the evil doctor bent on taking over the world, has built a giant stegosaurus like robot that is now attacking Station Square!"

Sonic turned toward the people in the room, a small smile on his lips as excitement started to flow through his veins.

"Well guys, you guys ready to kick some ass!"

The Sonic crew smiled at each other before turning back to Sonic, even Shadow, who had found the joy in kicking Eggman in the face and ruining his plans.

"Well you know what I always say!" Sonic said as he stood up and placed his hand in the air in front of him. Tails stood up and placed his hand over Sonics. Soon the whole group had copied Tails and they all stood in a circle with their hands in the middle. Then in unison they threw their arms up in the air and shouted together "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**There you have it folks, the ending to the wormhole. Hope you guys liked it! (Personally I think the ending sucked... but I ran out of ideas!) And for all those interested, I do have a sequel planned. It will not be put into full swing for a while, since I have three stories going at once, but you can check out the summary on my profile.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. With out you guys this story would not have been such a success... I love you guys!**

**Anyway... Keep writing. And always remember that no matter how many people try to get you down with flames, never let them take away your dream!**


End file.
